Rise of the Silver Trio
by Blackrosesroit
Summary: Its been three years since the battle and with Voldemort destroyed, Hogwarts is returned to normal. As it may seem. Though there is still secerts hidden, and a dark force begins to rise... The new trio must stand to fight it!
1. Prolouge

Charity Long was a normal as could be. She was 21, was engaged, and lived in a small apartment with her fiancé and cat in London.

But she was odd to most everyone, because she was a witch, working at the Ministry of Magic, a normal job for an ordinary witch.

But tonight, it was anything but normal at the Ministry.

She was the only on duty there that night, at her desk in front the radars and magic systems, the only one left behind while they fought and witnessed the battle that was long awaited by many. Little did they know that she would witness something so powerful, it could not be fit into the mind.

Charity watched as the underage magic detector went mad, but Charity ignored it, knowing every child had the right to use their magic to protect their selves.

She rolled over to the power detector, of the globe in which all of Europe was glowing. Charity sighed, this could be expected by the look of how the Death Eaters and… You-know-who were trying to take over.

She only saw a few blinks across the rest of the globe, all forming on the coast lines, preparing to defend.

A bright patronus interrupted her thoughts, a lynx, Kingsley's patronus. "The Boy Who Lived is dead, Harry Potter is dead". Charity could hear the despair in his voice.

Charity felt a few tears prick her eyes, not once did she meets his boy, but she never doubted him, never believed the lies Rita Skeeter, or the horrible Dolores Umbridge said about him. That boy was their last chance, their final refuge from You-Know-Who.

Charity wiped her eyes and grabbed her wand, preparing to call her fiancé and flee the country, until the oddest thing happened.

The power detector had a new light on it, one from all the way in the U.S, in New York.

It was at first nothing but a dot small dot, similar to others, but it grew bigger, and bigger until it was taking over half of America. Charity's eyes widening, not one magical core could be that strong.

It flooded the entire Atlantic until meeting London, when Charity's heart rate speeded up a mile more. She pinpointed where it had paused, right there in the ministry.

Grabbing her wand, Charity shakily walked outside of her office, walking to where the power had paused. She found herself in the huge room, and saw where it paused.

The veil, it had stopped at the veil.

The power became more and more apparent, a twisting golden light, flickering like fire. It focused in on the veil becoming more and more visible.

Suddenly Charity had to look away as the light turned to raw power, pure energy, until it died away. Charity shook. She had no idea what she just witnessed.

A patronus appeared a weasel, Arthur's patronus. "Harry Potter is alive, he's alive!"

Charity would have leapt for joy, or joked in her mind about being Avada Kedvra proof, but she was still staring at the veil, which had a huge sized burn in it, mending itself.

3000 miles away, two parents dropped dead.

**Soo... how was it? Review please! BRR~**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK I'm still expecting OC's but not for to long so hurry! But the end of apirl dead line still works but odds are you're not in trio. PS I'm sorry about grammar and some spelling, but I'm dyslexic. **

Three years have passed and not much had changed for the solar storm of 1998 blew over and the shooting star phenomenon was gone, the earth just kept spinning.

But unbeknownst to most, the world had changed dramatically.

Though every one of _them _remembers it clearly, but only three of them had witnessed what had really happened that night, they saw backstage of the miracle. But only one understands what they saw, we may never know who this is.

The second was Charity Long, who was believed to be insane; she never spoke about the incident in fear of being checked into a mental hospital.

The third is who this story is about, the story of Jason Knight.

* * *

><p>Jason's eyes opened. He blinked a few times, the world came into focus. Jason looked around, momentarily forgetting where he was.<p>

Quickly he took in his surroundings; he was outside, in something like a park, had bushes for pillows, and heard British accents chatting away.

Jason groaned; he wished it was all just a dream. But no, he was still in the UK and still parentless.

Still running from the men who enslaved him, still without even a single bit of money, still half starved and heavily bruised, and completely homeless, Jason thought bitterly.

In New York on May 2nd 1998, Jason Knight's parents, Daniel and Eve Knight, dropped dead for no apparent reason, like they just decided to die. Since all of Jason's relatives where dead or deemed unable to care for him, he was sent to foster care at 8.

Gabe, his foster parent, was a druggie. He hit Jason, starved and neglected him. Jason lived with him for a few months before Gabe sold him to slave trade for meth money.

He was shipped off to Aberdeen, the way northern UK. Funny, Daniel Knight used to live in the UK.

Jason, at first, was oblivious to what was happening; all he knew was that he wouldn't be seeing Gabe ever again. He didn't realize he was going to be a slave until he was ten before he was hit with the whip.

He spent an entire year servicing a rich, cruel old man and his son, basically with no food, water and slept in the basement hand cuffed to a post.

That was, until he did something weird, something he couldn't explain. He wanted nothing more than to be out the cuffs, and got this weird tingling feeling down in his stomach and he looked down and the cuffs were unlocked!

He knew that was odd, but he was too happy to question it. Running to the basement door, he focused and tried to remember the feeling of wanting nothing more than for the door to open, and to his amazement, it worked again!

Grabbing one of the sons various bags, he filled it with random food, bottles of water, as much money he could find, a bunch of books (both novels and text books), the spare blankets and a pen, while throwing on an oversized coat. Jason used the pen to tally the days to not lose track of time and the books to learn and to keep entertained, but by the 9 month the money had run out, he had sold the books for food, the bag and blankets were reduced to tatters, and the pen ran out of ink.

Jason was resorting to stealing from market places, and going into stores just to drink form the water fountain.

Jason groaned and rubbed his shoulder, bushes weren't exactly comfortable. He stumbled out of the shade, his small bag slung over his shoulder.

Jason walked over to the lake, where he splashed some water on his face and tried scrub all the dirt off his face.

Maybe it was from being starved for a long time, but Jason was very small and scrawny, super skinny. Jason's dark hair was wild, from the fact he couldn't cut or brush it; he just tries to run his hand though it.

His eyes were what were most different about him. His eyes were a piercing sliver color with bits of gold in them, which both of his parents had too.

Jason felt a pang of sadness hit him, he tried his best to forget his past, it was too difficult to think about all those times his dad would attempt to dance to music and temporarily blind Jason, or when his mom would make her double chocolate brownies when he cried and told him everything would be ok, or when dad would yell 'GROUP HUG!' and tackle Jason and Eve in a huge hug.

Even if it had only been three years, it was still hard for Jason to remember their faces; he had to remind himself a lot.

His mom was small like him, with curly dark hair and his eyes, but bluer, while his dad was tall and had dark hair, too and shared the same eyes as Jason.

Jason sighed, he liked the place he was at, Hyde Park, nice shade, Serpentine Lake right by, but he had to keep on the move or he would be caught.

Because not only the slave trade wanted him back, but the police might want to see Jason's head on a stick.

Jason didn't know where he was going to, but he head to London, more transportation and more ability to hide.

Jason walked, and walked, and walked until the sun sank low, like he did day after day for months now.

He hadn't found a good place to rest, so he just stopped at the side of a rickety old street called White Horse, where many others were passing by or sitting down. It was night fall already and Jason curled up tightly, it may be august but it was still chilly at night.

All he wanted right now was fire, some kind of warmth… no sooner did he think that he felt that tug in his gut and light began to illuminate his shocked face.

There, in his palm, where a flame was flickering, casting light in the dark. It turned some heads, but no one really noticed, they probably assumed the kid had a match or something.

Jason was accustomed to weird things; because when you're on your own, never question something good.

He felt the flame warmth his fingertips, but the rest of his body was left in the cold. _Just a bit more _Jason begged the invisible force that gave him the precious heat.

To his delight his other palm was holding its own flame, but it was weaker and not very warm. _Come on, more heat!_ Jason thought, egging on the mysterious force. But this time Jason got more than he bargained for.

A loud scream was let loose and followed by many others, because Jason was on fire!

From head to toe he was covered in flickering flames, but they only tickled him, they didn't burn! People continued to scream and run, as Jason struggled to extinguish the flames.

The fire began to die down and returned to his palms, and Jason got up and began to walk away, or the fire department might show up. Looks like Jason wasn't sleeping tonight, again. Tough luck, Jason thought, but did you really expect this to be easy!

There was always this dream of his, of being understood and whisked away to a home, but Jason knew that would never happen, that he was stuck on the road for the rest of his life. But just for someone to understand who he was, because he certainly didn't himself, would completely change everything for Jason.

**Sooooo, how was it? Yes, this a bit depressing but don't worry it will pick up later! Now, the next chapter I need Trio charaters so sumbit before** **I choose! REVIEW! BRR**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola! Im back! I got the Trio together but I'm not gonna tell you till the next chapter cause I'm evil like that! Muhahaha! Anyways all I own his my ideas/ charaters - BRR**

Jason woke up stiff, lying on some trashcans inside the city of London.

Last night he finally reached the heart of London at around 1 am, and spent the next 5 hours sleeping on a street near some old pubs quietly tucked away between some trash cans.

Slowly he got up and walked out of the deserted street and into the bustling streets of London.

He walked over to the newspaper stand and saw the date, August 30th, his birthday. He looked the clock tower, 6:45, in 15 minutes, Jason would be eleven.

Only 3 years ago would Jason have been showered in presents and have a huge cake, but now all he had was to try and nick something sweet from the bakery.

So, as usual, he found the nearest bakery and went around to the back door and quietly peeked in, finding the bakers preoccupied and facing the front windows to bake in order to impress the costumers. He looked to his left where he saw a huge pan of apple pie sat, sit hot from the oven.

Ignoring the burning sensation in his hands, Jason lifted the pan and dashed away ignore the cries of "THEIF!"

Jason sat alone, looking at the clock tower, eating his pie gratefully, enjoying the sweet taste of apple slipping down his throat. Just one minute left before his birthday.

Jason continued to shovel the pie into his mouth, not paying attention to the odd shape flying overhead.

30 seconds now, Jason wondered if a metal pie tin counted as present, and if he should keep it.

15 seconds, maybe Jason should throw a piece of pie at someone just for fun. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,2 on- WHAM!

Jason fell face first into his pie, more like was pushed. Something had fallen onto his head from the sky, and hit his head into the dessert!

Turning around, he searched for whatever had him and was met with a strange sight.

A great gray owl was lying on the ground, twitching, and obviously passed out.

In the old, ancient bird's clutches was a letter. Picking up the old owl he tried to look at the letter, but the owl's talons were in the way.

So with much difficulty, Jason freed the letter in order to get a better look.

On the front in a messy scrawl it had _Jason Knight, London area_. Jason's eyes nearly popped out of his head with surprise, not once, ever had he gotten a letter, especially from an owl!

Jason shakily opened the letter while trying to get the pie off his face, and inside was a thick piece of parchment, folded up.

He unfolded it, reading the messy scrawl that could not have came from a pen.

_Dear Jason,_

_Happy Birthday_

_Meet me at the Leaky Caldron at 7:15_

_PS: If that ruddy owl's passed out again, please bring him with you._

Below was the location of the Leaky Caldron, 48 Charing Cross Road and 12 Great Newport Street, which was not far. There was no signature.

He pondered whether or not to go, and in the end decided to go.

He followed the street name carrying the old owl to another rickety old street, with a pub called the Leaky Caldron.

Hesitantly, Jason entered the old place, which a very odd place. It was dank, dark, kinky place, although it looked like it was being improved.

A young blonde woman was fussing around muttering something about Tom and his unorganized mind. A few blokes were sitting at the bar ordering drinks, two women were holding glasses of some amber liquid.

Now Jason knew a lot of alcohol types (from Gabe) but this weird whiskey smell that scorched his nose was completely foreign.

But the oddest thing about this shop was the huge man sitting in a chair shaking below his weight.

This man was about 11 feet tall! He had huge feet the size of baby killer whales and a humongous coat with countless pockets. The giant's head was covered with wild ragged black hair and a black wild beard, and black beetle eye and a kind smile.

"Aye Jason, Ho' are yea? Happy birthday! Did that _ruddy owl _collapse _AGAIN?_ That's what yer get I guess from borrowin' an owl from the Weaselys, ya'd think with all that gold they'd buy a new owl!" The giant bellowed.

Jason merely blinked. _What?_ This man knew Jason? Who's the Weaselys? Owls?

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Jason asked as politely as possible without letting fear or awe into his voice.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts." Hagrid said, shaking Jason's entire arm with his huge hand.

"Hogwarts?" Jason asked, utterly confused. "You never heard of Hogwarts? Didn't we send ya a letter ter, what-its-face, Gale or somethin'?" Jason never recalled a letter, but he did remember that one day Gabe walked in looking much paler than usually, and two days later he was sold off. Maybe he had gotten the letter...

"I never got a letter," he said. Hagrid shook his head and muttered "Not another one,"

Hagrid looked a tad nervous before saying "Erg- Well- I-I'm not the best at explainin' these things, but you can't open yer letter without knowin', but Jason, yer a wizard."

There was silence.

The people kept moving, no one paid attention to the two, but all the noise of the hustle and bustle fell dead on Jason's ears.

Did he hear that right? WIZARD? There was no way! Wizards don't exist! This man was mad!

"I'm a _what?_" Jason said incredulously. "A wizard 'course! And a powerful one at that! The reason I had ter ask yer here is cause yer power overwhelmed the area and we couldn't pin point ya, so we just sent Errol in yer general area!"

Jason rubbed the spot had hit on his head, "Well you got it spot on."

"Well then," Hagrid said while reviving Errol and throwing him off," Don't believe you're a wizard eh? Have ya ever done something you can't explain when you're angry or scared?"

Jason thought about the cuffs and the flames, hadn't he made the fire when he wanted it most? The realization had hit him as hard as Errol did, and apparently it showed.

Hagrid grinned, "See, yer a wizard, and there's one place fer someone like you, Hogwarts!" He held out a letter, which Jason cautiously took. Jason slowly opened it, finding yet another thick piece of parchment and written in green was:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Phoenix, First Class, Mugwum, International Confed. of Witches) _

_Dear Mr. Knight, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 30. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Headmistress _

If Jason's head wasn't full of questions, it was now.

Who was Minerva McGonagall? Where was this school? What do they mean await my owl? Isn't the deadline passed already? Witchcraft and Wizardry? Where I am I going to get magic supplies? Is this a joke? What the bloody hell is a mugwum?

"I- um- but-why – when- who- don't- what?" Jason sputtered, trying to form enough words to ask what was going on.

Jason then remembered his motto; "When something good happens, don't question it" but sometimes something was too good to be true. Jason shook his head "I think I might need a little more proof."

Hagrid merely grinned and stood "Well that's one of the reasons we're here, we might as well get yer books!" He walked towards the back of the shop, Jason following behind. He led him behind the pub to wall of bricks.

"Ah, here we go!" Hagrid said, taking out a heavily battered pink umbrella and started counting bricks. That's when Jason really began to think that Hagrid was mad.

"Three up and.. two across that's right.." Hagrid mumbled, and then tapped a brick with the umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered — it shook — in the middle, a tiny hole appeared — it became bigger and wider — a few seconds later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a bustling street of people coming and going, completely hidden from the world.

"Welcome," Hagrid said, a hint of pride in his voice, "to Diagon Alley."

Jason mind exploded as he walked into this strange wonderland.

The bright street outlined with odd shops selling odd things.

Sliver caldrons, robes, strange sliver and golden objects, strange foods and money being exchanged up and down the alley, twisting away farther then Jason could see.

The entire alley itself seemed to be alive, bustling with people in strange robes going to strange shops that sell strange things.

Even the stores names were quite peculiar, all the way from Amanuensis Quills down to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Jason realized his mouth was making a very good impression as a fish, and quickly shut his mouth close.

There was a snapping noise, loud and clear, and suddenly beside Jason of thin air came a man, but no seemed to notice! Jason looked to see if anyone even slightly found this abnormal, but to no avail, everyone just saw this as normal!

Jason then realized there was a lot that his old text books couldn't explain, like people waving stick like things and making signs correct themselves, a person eating an odd at taffy before breaking out in warts and much, much more.

He dug deep into his memories of home that he tried to block from his mind, and began to recall things he saw, an elegantly carved wood stick in his mother's purse, a flying broom, strange names he heard his parents say and finally… the night they died… his mum and dad surrounded by a golden light that had flashed white before leaving their cold lifeless bodies and the little boy.


	4. Chapter 3

**After the long wait, here is the next chapter! Do you think I should to chapter names? Oh by the way, I'm probably going to rename this, OC Form isn't a good title, so here's the title, I'll change it the next time I post: Jason Knight and Locust Flower. Sound okay? Comment on it! **

Jason could hardly breathe for the rest of the afternoon.

Hagrid had to practically drag him to get his school books.

Jason was in a daze. He literally could not process all this at once. Why hadn't his parents ever told him?

"Hagrid," Jason began "I don't got a single pence of money and-" Hagrid slapped his hand to his forehead "Of course! I forgot to give you yer money!"

He searched in his moleskin coat's pockets before plopping a very heavy pouch of coins in Jason's hands. Jason picked up three of each different coin a fat gold one, a medium sliver one, and a small bronze one.

"The little bronze ones are Knuts, the slivers are Sickles, which are worth 29 Knuts, and the gold ones are Galleons, worth 17 Sickles. Got them all from your vault Gringotts, the wizard bank, run by Goblins. Make muggle banks look like toy chests!" Hagrid said.

"Muggles?" Jason asked. "Non-magic folk, they got no clue we exist thanks to the Ministry of Magic! And thank Merlin we actually have a minister who knows what he's doing!"

Jason was in a daze, Ministry of Magic, Muggles, Goblins?

He could hardly realize the odd requirements on the list enclosed in the letter were so insane to any normal person. (A/N I assume it hasn't changed)

His excitement boiled inside his mind, about how he was finally going to have a place where he belongs, and how magic was in it!

But as they were buying a copy of A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, he got a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Hagrid," Jason said while they walked out of the store to a trunk shop, "Hasn't the deadline passed already?"

Hagrid nodded and said "You were immediately accepted because that whale of a muggle isn't yer guardian anymore and yer don't have anywhere- any person ter take care of you." Jason knew that Hagrid was about to say that he had nowhere to go, but wasn't bothered by it. All he felt was sweet relief.

They picked out a wooden trunk with a leather buckle, with wheels at one end. After paying Jason quickly stuffed all his of his books and is old bag inside of it.

They went over to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where Hagrid left him saying he had to pick up something and to meet him at Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Jason walked in and almost immediately was ushered over by a woman, saying "Hogwarts, dear? My, why are so many children forgetting to go shopping, it's been mayhem all day!"

She had Jason stand up as a tape measure rolled itself out and measured Jason in the blink of an eye. "Okay, be back in a second!" the woman, who Jason assumed was Madam Malkin, said while rushing away into a closet labeled Employees Only.

Jason looked around at the strange racks of robes in the store, he was so entranced by the odd style that he didn't notice the shop door bell rung, or the hurried footsteps until he tackled full on.

The wind was knocked out of him and he fell forward onto a rack of robes, falling in between the clothes.

He turned around to see who had fallen on him, and his eyes met a girl around his age. She had large dark eyes and light brown hair pulled into a braid. She was fairly red from embarrassment as she rolled off him and held out a hand to help Jason up. Jason took her hand, which had an odd feeling fingerless glove on it, and she helped him stand.

"Sorry 'bout that," the girl said "I was in a bit of a rush. Just being klutzy me! I'm Jillian Kenneth." She shook Jason's hand before asking "Are you going to Hogwarts?" Jason nodded "I'm Jason Knight" he said.

"Well Jason, what house do you want to be in, I want to be a Ravenclaw." "Houses?" Jason asked, utterly confused. "The Hogwarts houses! You know Gryffindor, the brave and brainless, the Hufflepuffs, dependable peacemakers, Ravenclaws, the smart and intelligent, and Slytherin, training the scum of our world. You've never heard of them?"

Jason shook his head; he had barely understood anything that she had just said.

"Oh I get it, you're a Muggleborn, like me! Sheesh, I thought they would've explained a bit more to you! They gave me an entire set of books on it! Here, you can borrow mine; I already finished them after a day."

Jillian reached into a book bag she had with her and pulled out a massive stack of books, and handed them to Jason. Jason put them into his trunk, and stood back up saying, "Thank you! What's a Muggleborn?"

Jillian cocked her head and said "It's a name for a witch or wizard born to a Muggle family, didn't you're parents tell you?" No, Jason thought, for my entire life they haven't mentioned magic, and then they died. "No, they didn't really have the time."

"Well, Jason, it was nice meeting you, I hope we are in the same houses at Hogwarts!" Jillian said just as Madam Malkin came back with dark robes, which he quickly paid for. She smiled and said "All set, now off you go!"

Jason went back to the outside, walking along to find a bright jolly shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Jason was intrigued by the shop, and decided to take a little prostration trip and go inside.

He was flabbergasted by the shop. There was never a dull moment, the shop itself had seemed to come alive.

Products of the strangest kinds, Canary Creams, Portable Swamps, U-No-Poo, Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs, Love Potions and more odd prank products.

Jason's eyes were practically glazed over. Jason was in heaven, prank heaven.

The coins in his pockets seemed a bit heavier now, begging to be spent. Okay, Jason thought, maybe I'll buy a few. A few in Jason's mind apparently almost 3 of everything! He loaded his trunk and searched for Ollivander's Wand shop.

It wasn't hard to find consider Hagrid was sitting next to the small store which looked quite crummy. Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The shop's display consists of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

"Jason! What took yer so long?" He boomed. Jason shrugged "Had a little detour." Hagrid smiled and held the door open for Jason.

The store looked like the outside; the shop is tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands are piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place has a thin layer of dust about it. The old man fitted in with his shop, old, dusty, a haunted look in his eyes but a beaming smile. First class insomniac bags around his eyes.

"Nice to you Hagrid, and you too Mr. Knight" Ollivander said breezily. Jason made a very good impression of a fish. "You are just like you're parents; your mother was 10 inches, Honey Locust wood, unicorn hair, good for Transfiguration. Daniel on the other hand was Mulberry wood, Dragon heart string, good for elemental magic." Jason realized he was taking about wands.

The store doorbell went off, and a boy walked in. The boy had a superior air to him, blonde hair, with blue-gray eyes, steely and cold. He had a woman behind him, whom Jason assumed was his mother.

Ollivander smiled and said "Ah, Lucenta Jayson. It's good to see you again. This is your son I assume. I was just going to explain wands to young Mr. Knight."

The boy took in Jason's appearance and stuck his nose up and said "Mudblood much? You could have at least afforded not to look so stupid." "Now, now Jackson, no need to assume he's a Mudblood," his mother said, although her eyes were just as cold and criticizing, her voice just as cold with hate, saying the word Mudblood like it was the worst insult you could ever speak.

Ollivander's smile never wavered. "Well then I'll get you a wand Mr. Jayson, right away!" On the 14th try, Jackson got a wand, 12 inches, oak and unicorn hair. He left with a sneer, muttering "Filthy half-giant."

Jason sighed in relief that the horrid boy was gone. "Now Mr. Knight," Ollivander said, "let's find you a wand." He gave Jason a quick measurement and then gave him a long stick.

"10 inch, Redwood, dragon heart string. Go on, give it a wave!" Jason had barely lifted it before Ollivander snatched it away, placing a new one. The more difficult it was to find a wand for Jason, the happier he became. Jason lost count of the wands after number 60!

"Here, 10 inch, Sliver bell wood, phoenix feather." Jason raised the wand and he felt warmth in his fingertips. As he waved it, small embers, like a firecracker, erupted from the tip. Jason smiled in awe, and Hagrid clapped loudly, shaking the entire building. "Yes, good, odd, very odd, hmm..." Ollivander mumbled.

"What is it?" Jason asked. "Do you know what a phoenix is, boy?" Jason racked his brain and remembered a bit from a mythology book.

Jason nodded, and Ollivander said "The phoenix who gave this feather was only a few hours before its flame cycle, so it was very radiant with heat but weak and old. This particular wand was altered. I placed a small silver of amber stone in the core, strengthening the core. It's very fiery, so try not to light anyone on fire!" Jason merely blinked.

"Well, best be on your way!" Ollivander said. Jason quickly paid and left, he found Ollivander half mad. (A/N I was going to stop there, but I'm going further!) Time Skip

It was night fall, Hagrid had bid a farewell and left to prepare Hogwarts for the students. Jason didn't find a place to stay, being lost in Diagon Alley.

Jason was propped up against the wall of Broomstix, reading the books Jillian gave him.

He had just finished Hogwarts: A History. His brain was hurting, and all he knew was that he was definitely not a Ravenclaw.

Jason was now a quarter through the book Science of Magic, a huge book explaining magic and its society.

Magic generated by a magic core, with lives in heart producing magic blood. Cores are never the same, like fingerprints. Great sorcerers can identify who cast the spell through the magic residue left in the air, tracing the magic back to its original core. Magical cores are always focused around the person particular magic.

Jason's head spun again. He could hardly think!Why hadn't his parents ever told him! If he was a wizard, couldn't he have zapped Gabe and turn him into a frog, or just mind-controlled the traders?

Jason dropped his head into his heads, groaning. This was all just too much. He sighed and picked up the book and read again.

Another time skip

Jason eyes opened, cringing away from the light of the sun and the noise of people. Soreness sunk into his muscles as did what had happened yesterday.

He sighed and stretched, preparing for the long walk to Kings Cross. Judging by the sun, it was 10 o'clock.

Jason's heart sank. I'll never make it there in time, Jason thought.

"Hello, are you lost?" a voice spoke. Jason looked up to see a young man around the age of 21 looking down at him kindly. Jason shrugged and said cautiously "Sort of. I need to get to King Cross by 11 o'clock but I don't have any way to get there."

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" the man asked. Jason nodded.

The man smiled "I'm one of the many new Professors. A lot have retired now that Voldemort is gone."

"Voldemort, who's that?" I asked. The man saw my books and asked. "Have you finished that book?" he asked, pointing to History of Witches and Warlocks.

Jason shookhis head; he was almost done the book. Jason reopened the book searching for the name Voldemort. It wasn't too difficult to find, it was 5 pages long!

In the front was a picture of a horrifying snake like man with red eyes and slits for nostrils. Jason shivered at the picture and skipped to the end summary. **(A/N I'm not going through the Voldemort introduction thing, call me lazy but whatever.) **

After reading, he looked at the picture in the corner, the evil red eyes staring him down. How can anyone do that?

"He looks worse in person." Jason's eyes snapped up the man again. "You've met him?" The man nodded "I had the displeasure of meeting him during the second war. I was barely a legal adult than. Don't worry; I was on the good side." Jason nodded and closed the book, putting them into his trunk.

"Did you sleep here?" the man asked Jason. Jason nodded. "You could've just slept at the Leaky Caldron! They have rooms there you know!" Jason flushed and nodded.

"Where are your parents anyway?" the man asked. Jason's head dropped at the mention of his parents and mumbled, "They died."

The man bowed his head "I'm sorry to hear. My friend, he's also a Professor, and I lost our parents, too. All because of Voldemort and his followers we lost our loved ones, but especially to Bellatrix." The man's face contorted in anger at the name of Bellatrix. Jason sighed, he hated death.

He looked to the clock in a nearby store and nearly had a heart attack, it was 10:49! He was going to miss the train!

The man most of noticed Jason's face because he said "I can take you to King's Cross if you want," the man said. Jason nodded sheepishly.

"Here, I'll grab your stuff, now hold on to my arm." Jason got up and did as he was told. "Now, this might be a little unpleasant, try not to vomit."

Jason had barely had time to process what he had just said before Jason felt the man's arm twist away from him and re-doubled his grip: the next thing he knew he couldn't see anything; he was pounded hard from every side; he could not breathe, like his chest was collapsing on itself; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head.

Then it was over, they were in a train station and Jason was trying not barf even though he had no breakfast.

The man gave Jason his trunk and said "Good job, most puke after Apparition. Here, got your ticket?" Jason nodded, taking out his ticket Hagrid gave him.

"Okay, just go over to that pillar over there between platforms 9 and 10 and, I know this sounds weird, run straight into it. It will take you to platform 9 ¾, got it?" Jason nodded, but still mystified.

"Well then, meet you at Hogwarts!" and the man disappeared with a crack!

Jason took his trunk and walked to the pillar. Jason looked at the very solid looking brick wall and ran. He braced for the impact, but it never came. Instead, he appeared at new train station where a scarlet train with Hogwarts Express painted on the side.

It was a bustling place, filled with people everywhere. "Carson, get back here!" yelled a young witch, who was chasing a tabby cat.

A girl with red hair was being poked and prodded by a boy. "Leave me alone you arrogant toe rag!" she said, slapping him across the face. "Hey! I was just joking May!" the boy said. "Well you're not funny, Jacobs! You're a flat out jerk!" said the girl, May. She stomped away, the boy running after her yelling "Wait!"

So much was going on and Jason was just standing there like an idiot.

He looked to the clock, it was 10:56! He better get on the train. With much difficulty, Jason lifted his trunk into the train, keeping the books Jillian gave him, a few Weasleys products and his money with him in his book bag.

Jason boarded the train, seeing most spots had been taken. He couldn't find an empty one!

Jason spotted a girl with a long light brown braid looking out the window with odd looking gloves, Jillian!

He opened the door, her head snapped around, and she visibly relaxed seeing it was Jason. "Oh, it's you," she said.

Jason nodded and asked "Can I sit down?" Jillian smiled and nodded.

Jason sat just as the train lurched, throwing Jason forward into a face plant. "Ouch," he groaned.

He rolled his eyes at Jillian's laughter. Despite himself he laughed too, getting up as the train left.

"We're on our way to Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts. We're on our way to Hogwarts today!" Jillian sung. Jason couldn't help it, he smiled and joined in.

Jason will admit he didn't smile after his parents' death, but he had never had a friend. For once, Jason had a reason to smile.

**There you go! Who's the man Jason met? Take a guess! Sorry for not posting, but I had writers block. RE-freaking-VIEW!**

**-BRB**

**New AN:**

**A/N I am ASHAMED of you guys! The entire time I've had that last chapter up not even two people reviewed! Only POMforever and CriminalMinds1012005 (by the way, thanks!) commented! You know what, I'm not going to post my next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. . **

***sigh* Sorry guys, didn't mean to yell, or type angrily, whatever you want to call it. This AN is actually more about the title of this story. I've looked at it and I'm going to change it again. I'm not giving the story line away, put I will take suggestions. I thought about 'Rise of the Sliver Trio' or similar, but I considered that there might already BE a sliver trio, you know: Neville, Ginny and Luna. So any ideas can be sent to me via PM or Review. **

**I'm sorry if in the next chapter your character is not represented/introduced the way you like, but I'm sorry, it's just going to be that way. **

**Anyway, make sure to tap that review button, it's sexy X)**

**-BRR**


	5. Chapter 4

**IM ALIVE! Ok, I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated, my writers block was horrible. So I'm renamed the story "Rise of the Sliver Trio!" It will stay like that forever now, no changes! I will listen to all REASONABLE complaints on this story and suggestions. And so, READ ON and REVIEW!**

After the long train ride of sweets, tons of explanations, threats, laughing, complaints of a sore bum, and plenty of Jillian slapping Jason upside the head, the train came to a halt. Just like before, unlike Jillian who was bracing for the sudden jerk, Jason got thrown face first into the wall.

"AH!" A strangled yell of surprise managed to escape him. Jillian giggled at the sight of Jason all messed up, her big brown eyes twinkling with laughter. Jason scowled and sat up, rubbing his head. "You'd think you'd learn the first time!" Jillian said between laughs. Jason gave her a false glare, and began laughing too.

The two had already changed into their Hogwarts robes a while ago, when a perfect told them too. Jillian and Jason jumped off the train with the crowd of first years.

"Firs' years over here!" a booming voice came. They all whipped around to face Hagrid. Jason smiled, and Jillian was spewing information. "That's the Hogwarts Game keeper, Rubeus Hagrid! He always takes the first years on the row boats as tradition to the castle!"

Jason's heart pounded faster. Row boats meant crossing water, and Jason was afraid drowning. It was just a natural fear for him. Jason prayed that Jillian was wrong.

"C'mon then, hurry up!" Hagrid called. Hagrid led the first years down a slippery path shaded by trees. They rounded the bend and Jason's breath caught in his throat.

There sat Hogwarts castle, placed atop a high mountain on the other side of a glossy lake, its windows sparkling in the moonlight sky, with many turrets and towers. "Only four to a boat," Hagrid called, drawing Jason's attention to the edge of lake, where many row boats sat. Jason's heart sunk. Jillian was right.

The children made their way to the boats, as Hagrid he went to his own "Everyone on? Good, now, FORWARD!" Hagrid boomed, the boats all moving in unison, gliding over the serene lake. Jason sat on the boat, his eyes trained to the wood planks, avoiding looking out.

"Hey mate, you okay? You look a little green." Jason looked up, his eyes meeting with the boy from the train station, Jacobs or something. Jason nods uneasily.

"I'm sure he's fine." The girl from the train station said, Jason guessed her name was May. May's head snapped around to Jason, "Are you?" "Yea, I'm fine." He managed out. She nodded her head. "I'm May James."

"And I'm Danny Jacobs!" The only other boy in the boat yelled, sticking his face next to May's. May scowled. "Yep, this is the jerk king himself, Daniel." "Hey I'm not that bad! And it's DANNY. If you weren't such a party-pooper, maybe you would've understood I was just messing around and having fun."

"Please, I am the queen of awesomeness, but you almost made that little kid cry, Daniel." "It was just a prank! For last time its Danny! Spell it with me D-A-N-N-Y" May rolled her eyes and turned back to Jason. "What are your names?" May asked. "Jason Knight and Jillian Kenneth," Jason said cautiously.

"Nice to meet you-" "DUCK!" they heard Hagrid bellow. Everyone ducked their heads, as they went into a dark tunnel. Jason focused his eyes on the planks of the boat, trying not to be sick.

The boat had just passed some rocks and was now in a curtain of ivy. The boat tilted sideways, Jason grabbing onto the side for support.

A small squeal escaped Jillian as she lost her balance, trying to grab onto something. She fell backwards, just barely touching the water when Jason caught her hand, holding on to a vine to keep himself upright. Jason helped Jillian back into the boat, both regaining lost breath of most being thrown overboard.

"Thanks" Jillian said, settling back down. "You're welcome, klutz." Jason replied cheekily. "Hey! Who was it that face planted the train wall, not once, but twice Mr. I'm-so-cool?" Jason's laughter was caught off by a rather large _Splash!_ Jason looked to see Danny swimming back to the boat and May looking quite triumphant.

"And that's what you get for trying to tip over the boat!" "You got thrown overboard by a _girl_?" Jason chuckled. May narrowed her eyes "Would you like to join him?" Jason shook his head nervously.

Danny climbed back on board, shivering while May looked smug. They reach something of an underground harbor, where they clambered off the boats and over the rocks. They walked down a passage way, Danny shivering the entire time, finally emerging on the smooth, damp grass in the shadow of Hogwarts.

They reached two massive oak doors, at which Hagrid banged his huge fist on the surface three times. The door opened, revealing an extremely short old man. He would be able to pass as a child if it weren't for the shock of white hair, creased skin and wise old eyes that were still filled with cheerfulness.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take care of them now" the small man said, ushering us inside. The entrance hall was enormous, light torches and marble stair cases leading to what seemed the non-existent ceiling. The man showed us to an empty room that was next to a loud, rowdy one.

"Hello, young students! I am Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster. Now the start-of-term banquet will be starting soon, but first you must be sorted into your houses. We have four houses, I'm sure you've heard of them; Slytherin, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Now your house will be like your family, you'll do almost everything together. So you all prepare your selves, I'm be back in jiffy." Professor Flitwick bounces away, leaving the nervous crowd of first years behind.

"I heard you had to wrestle a troll!" someone said. "I heard you have to complete a magic maze!" "Are you kidding me Anabel? Everyone knows you have to face a boggart!"

Jillian snorts "Obviously no one bothered to read up on Hogwarts, it's only a sorting hat!" "Oh," Jason blushed; he had actually been worried about it, "right."

Jason felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he turned to see what was up. Jason was flabberghasted at the sight of old, faded; bickering ghosts came out of the walls. The two ghosts seemed, well, out of date. One was a pudgy old man who seemed the calmest, while the other seemed much more gallant, sporting a ruff around his neck.

"Sir Nicholas, you must at admit Peeves has been better since war! His pranks are more of comical relief," the pudgy man said. "Peeves is a menace! If I was still alive I would-" Sir Nicholas seemed to finally notice us.

"Oh hello there, young students, I am-" "I know who you are!" Jillian said "Your Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, nicknamed Nearly Headless Nick, ghost of Gryffindor tower!" Sir Nicholas smiled, pleased that someone knew him. "And you are The Fat Friar, ghost of the Hufflepuffs house!" The fat ghost smiled brightly.

Now Jason might not be the best at math, but he wasn't stupid enough to not know how to count. "But where are the other house ghosts?" he asked.

"Well the Gray Lady, she's very shy. Don't see her much out here. As for the Bloody Baron… it's better for him not to be the first ghost you meet." Nicolas said. Jason shuddered, the name Bloody Baron sent chills down his back. It was no doubt it was the Slytherin ghost.

"Children, come this way!" Flitwick said, his head peeking around the door. The first years follow single file into an amazing dining hall.

Four giant tables sat in the middle, for the four houses no doubt, lit by candles that floated in the air. Jason looked at the ceiling in awe, seeing the bright starry sky as if he was outside.

At the front great hall, a horizontal table filled with adults, Professors, Jason assumed. Sure enough, the man from the station was there. In the middle of table was a stern woman, not someone you'd want to cross.

Jason quickly turned his attention to Professor Flitwick as he placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool he put a pointed wizard's hat that was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

_That's the sorting hat?_ Jason thought. He was expecting something… a little fancier or surreal, not an old dusty hat.

That was, until the hat begun to talk. Or should Jason say, _sing. _**(A/N I apologize for terrible rhyming skills)**

_Oh may think I'm dirty_

_A pile cloth and grub_

_And although I don't look like much,_

_I guarantee_

_There is no hat smarter than me!_

_I used to be ordinary_

_Normal in every way_

_Until the Four sewn magic in my threads_

_To sort and sing all day!_

_Valiant Gryffindor from the moor,_

_Never backing down from a challenge_

_Loyal and brave is ensured_

_Gentle Hufflepuff of the valley broad_

_Not afraid to work _

_Is fair no matter your flaw!_

_Witty Ravenclaw from the glen_

_Where all the wisecracks stay, _

_Where wands are weaker than a pen!_

_Ambitious Slytherin from the fen, _

_A bad rap they get_

_But determined to be respected once again!_

_Of which you get in, who knows_

_I do! It's all hidden in your head!_

_So step right up _

_Put on this dear old hat,_

_And then get to class!_

The Sorting hat finished its song, and a round of clapping followed. Professor Flitwick came forward holding a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he squeaked, beckoning to the hat. "Austin, Zoe!" A small girl with a pixie haircut and a daring look on her face walked to the chair and jammed the hat on her head.

Jason's eye sight blurred, his hearing dimmed. The entire world to him seemed to fade away, replaced with a throbbing pain. Jason's eyelids closed, enveloping him in a world of darkness.

A loud clear voice pierced through the dark. _Well, well what do we have here Ms Austin? You are very brave, outspoken as well; ambitious, but a hate for the snakes. Yes well there's only one place for you… "_Gryffindor!" the last word snapped Jason back to the reality.

Had he just heard _inside_ the hat?! But why hadn't he heard what the girl Zoe said? Could anyone else hear it?

Jason looked around nervously, and as soon as the next child was called, the thick haze wrapped his mind as he enters the hat.

After Carlow, Brianna was sorted into Gryffindor; Jason had finally become accustomed to the constant fading in and out.

He also noticed something later; that the longer the conversation went, the fuzzier it became. Like when Mikeala Edgerton was sorted in Hufflepuff, there was quite the debate.

Mikeala had longed to be a Gryffindor, but the Hat's debate between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor resolved in going to Hufflepuff. From what Jason could tell, Mikeala had quite the mouth on her, and promised himself not to undermine her courage either.

The same happened to Margo Hopkins, a long debate before settling on Gryffindor, and from what Jason heard, was definitely the best choice.

"James May!" Flitwick squeaked as May bounded up the steps and placed the hat on her head, and Jason couldn't help but listen a tad more intently on this one.

_Well Missy, aren't you quite the mix! You're very daring yes, courageous too, but sly and ambitious. Smart and kind as well; so where should I put you._ The hat paused for a moment, listening to May's response most likely.

_I see, Gryffindor you say? You would to great things in the other houses as well but I guess- "_Gryffindor!"the hat yelled, and May ran down to her house.

"Jacobs, Danny!" Danny, now semi dried, swaggered up to the stool, giving a sideways smile to the crowd before stepping on his robe and nearly tripping.

Giggles floated throughout the tables as Danny regained his balance, turning red and gave a sheepish smile. He walked with a little more humility than before, and placed the hat on his head.

_Hum, got a jokester I see! You remind me of another boy I sorted long ago. Brave, courage, light hearted. But such background… and blood type. _Jason could see Danny stiffen on the seat. _But it's no matter… There's still one place of you, "_Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out.

Danny relaxed in relief, and bounded down to join his class mates. "No surprise there." Jillian chuckled. Jason nodded, but internally disagreed; there was a big surprise in there.

After Kristen Jacobson, a blue-eyed red head with an independent aura was sorted into Ravenclaw; the horrid boy from the shop stepped up, Jackson Jayson, as Flitwick called him. The hat decided for him immediately, placing him in Slytherin.

They began to call the K names, nearing his last name. Jason began to panic, where would the hat place him? Would he and Jillian stay in the same house? What if he just sat there stupidly with the oversized hat on his head before he was sent back?

He was quickly snapped out of his reverie when he was sucked back into the hats mind as another was sorted. Soon enough, Jason realized he was next in line as his new friend was called up.

"Jillian Kenneth" Flitwick called out. Jillian squeezed Jason's hand nervously, before letting go and making her way to the hat.

She placed it gingerly on her head and Jason was sucked into the hats world.

_My, my, my Ms Kenneth, aren't you a tricky one. So full of knowledge but bravery and loyalty, but which one is the most defined trait for you? Hmm… perhaps a small look into your history may clear things up. _

Jason's vision was blacked out as he was sucked into a memory. He only saw snippets of what the hats saw, confusing things from flashes her family to her younger, shorter self who was laughing, teeth missing from her radiant smile.

It shifted to a room where light bulbs exploded around a furious Jillian, switching again to a group of kids laughing at someone hidden behind Jillian. The last thing Jason saw was Headmistress McGonagall appearing out of emerald green flames in Jillian's fire place.

Jason's vision returned to those of the back of his eyelids. He had a pounding head ache, the pain intensify as the hat spoke again.

_Ah, now I know where you must go. Under other circumstances, I would place you somewhere different; somewhere you would find fewer struggles. But it will be for the best, Ms… _Jason panicked as the voice faded away.

He needed to hear what happened! What struggles does she have to face? Can he help? Will she be alright?

His flustered thoughts where disrupted as the hat yelled out with finality "Ravenclaw!"

Jason bowed his head while he clapped solemnly. Not only did he fail to hear what the hat said to his friend, but he knew there was zero chance he'll ever make it to Ravenclaw.

"Jason Knight!" Flitwick called out. Jason strode to the stool as fast as he could; wanting to know as much as he could on what was going on. He placed the hat on his head while he prepared himself mentally.

Jason didn't even flinch when the hat spoke to him. _Ah, here's our little eavesdropper! I need no time; I already know where you belong. _

Jason panicked momentarily, screaming inside his head Wait! The hat seemed to pause. _What boy? I'm on a tight schedule! _If hats could be impatient, this one was.

Why can I hear you? What challenge does Jillian face? Can I help? Jason asked as quickly as possible. _Boy, you need to calm down! What happens to that girl is her business, and it will be her decision if she wants your knowing or help. _

Jason felt very odd being scolded by a hat, but it was right none the less. _As for the first question, well, we're one in the same. _The hat chuckled and shouted "Gryffindor!"

Jason's limbs moved against his will; taking the hat off his head and walking down to the table. What he really wanted to do was shove that hat on his head and demand answers.

Jason saw Danny motioning him over to where he, May and more first years sat. He plunked down next to Danny and across from May, when a thought occurred to him.

What if he could talk to the hat while he heard it? But the only problem was that when the hat's mind connected to Jason's was when he was sorting another kid. After a long while to build up his courage, he became determined to do this.

"Blake Morris" Flitwick called out, and Jason mentally prepared himself to confront the hat. A short, scrawny raven haired boy with blue eyes that were heavily bagged that reminded Jason of himself. _Oh great! _He thought to himself, _now I'm probably going to scar a kid for life._ Jason shook those thoughts from his mind, convincing himself it was for Jillian's sake.

The kid put the hat on his head, and Jason prepared himself. _Well, Mr Morris, aren't you-_ Hey, hat! Jason said I'm not done with you yet! The boy jumped, his tired eyes growing wide.

_You! What are you doing here? Never mind that, be gone!_ The hat said the last to words with so much power that it shoved Jason back to reality, locking him out. The trembling boy ended up in Slytherin, but distanced himself from the other snakes that approached him.

And so Jason tired again to reach the hat. Nothing happened, so he tried again, again, and again.

He gave up after Storm and Tinner Twale were sorted into Slytherin. Jason knew that the hat had blocked him out, and he wasn't going to hear what happened.

Names flew by after that, and before he knew it they were all the way down to Leo Wolfstone, a Slytherin.

Jason's stomach growled wildly, and he was very grateful when they finished off the Sorting with Alexandra Zacharias another Gryffindor.

Jason silently urged Headmistress McGonagall to hurry up with the opening speech. She read out a bunch of rules which Jason had learned already from Jillian's books. After what felt like hours, she seemed to be wrapping it up.

"For my final announcement, as you can see we have two new teachers. I'd like you to greet Professor Neville Longbottom, who will fill the Herbology post." A sandy-haired teacher stood, round-faced but seemed manlier by the scar that ran down his face.

Rounds of applause came from the crowd as he heard May whisper "Neville was one of the students at Hogwarts during the battle! He's the one who killed Nagini!" "Na-who?" Jason asked. May and even Danny rolled their eyes. "Get your head together, mate! Nagini! You know Voldemort's pet snake?" Danny said exasperatedly.

Jason nodded as Professor Longbottom smiled and sat again, motioning for McGonagall to continue. Headmistress McGonagall smiled at her ex-student, turning her attention to the audience again.

"Also, we have another teacher joining us. Please welcome our temporary Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Potter. A collective gasp emitted from the audience as a short, raven haired, green-eyed man stood, a lightening scar shown on his forehead like a badge of honour.

Jason drew in a breath when he realized it was the man from the train station.

**And… I'm going to stop there! I'm SO sorry that it wasn't a very long chapter, but again, I had major writers block. I will try to update sooner and more often, my goal is 1 chapter per week so don't expect one too soon, but not too far either. I apologize for my dyslexia and grammar problems, I will most likely go through later and fix what I don't see now. Until next time**

**-BRR **

**(REVIEW!) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, I have to admit, I left off at a stupid point last week. And speaking of my stupidity, IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MAKE MY DEAD LINE! Please forgive me? If you do review it! Please enjoy this chapter and I try and have the next one up sooner. If you want to see my lame excuses, check the bottom.**

'It was Harry Potter, the Harry Potter!' Jason thought in udder astonishment.

When Jason had read about him in Jillian's book the only pictures they had were of a baby and a teenager who looked only barely similar to the man in front of them. Jason felt like such an idiot for not noticing it.

The entire student body cheered and clapped, well, all besides some of Slytherin who sat there furiously as the others clapped.

Jason had to hold in laughter as he saw the boy he almost traumatized, Blake, clapping slowly and deliberately right in front of a red-faced Slytherin, Tyler Tale or Tinner Twale, something of that nature. Even his sister, Storm, was suppressing giggles.

After what seemed to be hours of clapping to Jason, the applause died down for Professor Potter to sit down. Jason almost laughed out loud when he realized how silly that title sounded, Professor Potter.

"Now students" Headmistress McGonagall said, her sharp gaze scanning the crowd over her square glasses, "Just remember that there is no tolerance for fighting, that children shouldn't be in any of the rooms, corridors or levels that are forbidden. There is no going into the Forbidden Forest, no sneaking around after hours and no fooling with the Giant Squid."

McGonagall's gaze softened a tad, "Follow these rules and we should have a smooth year. I'm sure I stand for all the staff when I say it's good to have all our students back." After this, there was some clapping and cheering, before McGonagall interrupted them again "Now, let's eat!"

At this Jason was confused; there wasn't any food on the barren shiny surfaces of the plates nor were there any food platters on the tables.

With a hardly noticeable '_pop'_ a delicious scent filled Jason's nose.

He turned, expecting for people to be bringing the food but there it was, already place in front of them. Jason felt his jaw drop and his eyes pop not only at the sudden appearance of dinner, but the amount and quality of food.

Apparently his reaction to the meal must have been very comical since May and Danny began giggling and then full out laughing.

"Mate," Danny said in between laughs "You look like a gnome that's been thrown 100 feet." Jason regained his composure, rolling his eyes as he heaped food on his plate.

Jason grabbed the largest turkey leg he could see and dug his teeth into it, the juicy meat tearing and overwhelming his senses. Jason didn't savour this though, as he though, as he scarfed it down and moved to a pile of fried rice.

"Blimey Jason, calm down! The food isn't going anywhere." May said, picking at her food carefully. Jason rolled his eyes but compiled, eating a bit slower. He tried not to be greedy and in the feast was so delicious and it had been long since he had good food, even the pie he had he had been cheap compared to this fare.

Jason felt someone scoot a bit closer to him, but he ignored it and continued eating. The person scooted a little closer, and Jason realized that they hadn't done that on accident.

Jason looked up, surprised to see a pair of curious green eyes looking back at him. A young witch with dark hair and skinny build was looking at him and was indeed, very, very close to his face.

"Hi," she says, her voice light "What your name?" she asks, leaning even closer. "I- um…" Jason said, his face turning very red at the lack of personal space he was getting.

"Sod off, Anabel! Give the boy some room." A boisterous, female voice said. Anabel rolled her eyes but did scoot back to her original spot, sending Jason a flirtatious smile. Jason sighed in relief; he was so awkward in those situations.

He turned to see not only Danny sniggering at his discomfort and May rolling her eyes but a new faces looking at him.

The first one he could tell was the girl who told Anabel to sod off; she had dark brown hair that was quite messy and split ended, her eyes were an earth coloured green-brown. She had a slight scowl on her face and Jason knew that his girl was not a force to be reckoned with.

Next to her was a girl who seemed to cross all the ethnicities. Firstly, her eyes were an Asian shaped dark brown while her skin was a Hispanic tan, or at least what Jason assumed was a Hispanic colour, since he hadn't ever been in Mexico or Spain. She had dark curly locks of hair and was quite small.

"Alex, Anabel isn't that bad," the Hispanic looking (but not sounding!) one said to the brown-haired one. The same girl faced Jason said "Don't worry, as soon as you pass the flirtation stage, she's way better."

The other girl, Alex, Jason assumed, said "I know, I know Margo, but really! I just about saved that bloke's life right there, or at least his dignity!" she replied wildly, her hands gesturing as she talked.

Another face came into view, the first girl to get sorted, Zoe. Up close he could see her features, electric blue eyes and blonde hair that hardly reached beyond her ears. She was small compared to Alex but had a wicked area and the smirk of a prankster.

"So, whose this crowd?" the girl asked, a Scottish accent in her tones.

"I'm Danny Jacobs," Danny says, grinning wildly. May smiles while rolling her eyes and says "May James," while shaking hands Margo. "I'm Jason Knight" he said humbly.

"Well I'm Margo Hopkins," Margo says, gesturing to herself, "This is Alexandra Zacharias," Margo signalled to Alexandra. "Call me Alex," Alex said. "And this," Margo said, "is Zoe Austin." Zoe grinned again and said "Zoe's my name and blackmail's my game!"

Jason chuckled at his new, well hopefully, friends. He dug into the food once again as his eyes wandered amongst the crowds of students.

His eyes came to rest on Jillian at the Ravenclaw table and who seemed to be making fast friends with Kristen Jacobsen. Her eyes caught Jason's, whom she smiled apologetically at. It was at that moment that Jason swore to himself that he wouldn't let the difference in their houses dampen their friendship nor his determination to protect her despite the fact she might not want it.

His eyes drifted to the Slytherin table, where Blake still sat by himself, but looked as if he had befriended Storm Twale.

On the other hand, Tinner, Jayson, Leonardo Wolfstone and Bellatrix McLagin, a thin girl with black hair and eyes to match gathered into a small group of comrades. Jason didn't call them friends exactly, but he knew that they would have on thing in common; making him and his friend's lives living hells.

"… What about you, Jason?" he heard Danny ask. "Huh?" Jason said. The group of kids shook with laughter. "I asked," Danny said, "about your family. Like, where do you come from?" he asked.

"Um," Jason said, not sure who to get around explaining his predicament, "Well, my mom's from the states and my dad was from here. We lived in New York for 8 years and moved back here to Dad's family." Jason said.

Almost immediately Alex said "Liar." Jason's eyebrows jumped up "What?"

Alex looked at him "It is a little talent I have. I can detect a lie a mile away and you sir, just lied." The rest of the group looked inquisitively at him.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to admit he's been caught, "Oh yeah? What part did I 'lie' in?"

Alex thought long and hard before saying "The last part, about coming back to your father's family. That's where you lied."

Jason kept his game face on as he said. "That was true though." Alex rolled her eyes and mumbled "True my arse."

"So," Margo said, changing the subject, "what about you Zoe? Where are you from?" she asked.

Zoe shrugged and inspected a drumstick while saying "Not much special really. I'm Scottish, but we moved here when I was 7, to help with the war, but the accent hasn't faded as you can tell.

My dad was a wizard, but my mum was a muggle though. She and Dad almost split when that cat came out of the bag, but they stuck it together for me, Les and David.

Les is still nine, so we got a year or two before he shows up. Dave is a 5th year but he hasn't harassed me yet, he's probably off to snog his new girlfriend in some broom closet."

At the end of that sentence, Alex did a fantastic spit take with her pumpkin juice, spraying it all over Danny.

"Bloody hell, woman what was that all about?" He asked with a disgusted face. At any other time Jason guaranteed that Alex would've knock Danny out for that, but she was too preoccupied with Zoe.

"Wait a second, Davey's got a girlfriend?" Alex asked incredulously. Zoe nodded and said "I'm not sure who she is, but I managed to nab an outgoing letter from a foreign owl. He started it off without her name, but from what I read he really has a thingfor this girl." She said, finally taking a bite out of the drumstick she'd been eyeing for a while.

Alex shook her head "Wow, I just can't imagine that." Seeing the as the bystanders looked very confused, Alex elaborated, "I stay at Zoe's most of the time; we've been best friends since she moved into London. We used to be neighbours, but then she moved farther south into this little cottage in Devon.

I Floo travel there when I could since my mum has been gone for a while and my father and I don't exactly get along all too well, so stay at Zoe's." She says, both girls shifting uncomfortably.

Jason narrowed his eyes. Even if he didn't possess Alex's talent of detecting lies, it was easy to spot that they weren't being entirely truthful.

Jason didn't press though, and the attention was turned to Margo. "My mum died during the war" she said, her voice low and solemn, "A Dementor's kiss, for being a Muggleborn." They all bowed are head momentarily as they honoured their friend's deceased mother.

"But," Margo said, more happiness coming into her voice, "My dad remarried! I didn't really like her at first but she's grown on me.

Plus Rebecca had my little half-brother so it's hard to dislike someone either pregnant or holding little Christopher." Margo was smiling after she started talking about her brother.

"What 'bout you May?" Margo asked "What's your story?" she asked, taking a sip out of her goblet.

"I was orphaned in the war" she says like it's not a big deal, "Aunt Rose and Uncle Alec adopted me, both Muggles by the way. First time I ever did any magic was turning my stupid day-care teacher's hair purple" May cracked a smile "Her face was priceless."

Deserts appeared in front of the children, and without hesitation they dove in, serving themselves as much as they could. Jason looked wary at some of the deserts, never have seen them before.

"Try the treacle tart" Danny said, scooping up the tart and putting it on his plate. Jason scooped some up on his fork and looked at it for a moment, then shoving it in his face.

The delectable desert's taste spread across Jason's mouth, and before he knew it, he was piling more and more on his plate.

After finishing off his fair share of treacle tart, the next desert he saw almost made him laugh. "What is it, mate?" Danny asked. Jason shook his head as he reached for a piece of apple pie.

As he was bringing his pie to his mouth, he couldn't help but check the skies for old, blind owls. The pie at Hogwarts was a thousand times better than the one he had yesterday, it was more light and crispy than the syrupy one he had yesterday.

That made Jason think about how only yesterday, he was fighting starvation and here he is, dining on the feast above all feasts. 'Well, as they say, anything can happen!' Jason thought.

By the time the Beginning of Term feast was over, Jason was beyond full. His gut's ached while his taste buds called for more.

The entire world was foggy to Jason; he almost even missed McGonagall telling everyone to go to their dormitories. He stumbled throughout the hallways along with the others, until he was sure he was about to be sick.

He hadn't had this much food in a long time and the fare was too rich for his shrunken stomach. He saw what seemed to be the loo, so he turned a heel and ran to the lavatories.

Jason bent his head over the toilet and… nothing! He didn't vomit, thank god, but he still stayed there for a while to be sure he wasn't going to puke. Jason wobbly stood, leaving the bathroom.

The hall was barren and empty, his group long gone. Jason's stomach give a sickening lurch and he found himself sitting on the ground, the wall supporting his back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason heard a voice ask. Standing above him was Blake Morris, looking curiously down at him. Jason just looked at him with a look the simply said 'why do you care?'

"Stomach ache?" he asked. Jason, still not trusting himself to speak in case he threw up, nodded.

"Me too," Blake said while looking for something in his robes "Just came from Madam Pomfrey's actually. Here" he said, handing Jason a glass vial of a honey coloured potion of some sort "it's something Madam Pomfrey gave me. I've already had half, but you can have the rest."

Jason looked at him warily, but drank the bottle down despite himself.

To Jason's surprise, the potion did not taste of honey but mint and a strange flavour that he identified with ginger. His stomach soothed and deflated, leaving a more settled feeling behind.

"Better?" Blake asked, Jason nodding. He truly did feel better. "So, you're a Gryffindor correct?" he asked, startling Jason. Jason nodded, and Blake said "Lost too?"

Jason gave a sheepish nod and Blake continued "Well, lucky for you I know where the Gryffindor tower is. This other kid in the Hospital Wing was blabbing about how he was going to get lost, and so Madam Pomfrey gave him directions and, well," Blake gave a sly grin "I couldn't help but listen in."

Blake proceeded to give Jason the instructions on how to get to the tower, Jason listening intently. Jason got up and was making his way to the tower when Blake said "Oh, hey make sure to look out for the staircases whoever you are."

Jason turned and said, speaking for the first time "Will do! And by the way, it's Jason!"

Blake's smile faltered and murmured barely enough for him to hear it. "That- that voice, it's so familiar…" he trailed off when a look of realization came into his eyes. "The hat…"Jason resembled a deer in head lights before spinning around and sprinting off.

He followed he boy's directions the best he could, but nearly fainted when he saw the moving stair cases. Really, they just had to have moving stair cases.

It seemed as if the stairs themselves felt pity on Jason, and allowed him to get to the tower quickly. In the back of his mind, he noticed the moving pictures that ran across the halls, yelling at him to 'let them get their beauty sleep' and also realized that they weren't normal.

Finally, he saw the large portrait of a fat lady in pink silk that Blake had told him about, but the thing was it was closing!

Jason recalled from the large book Jillian gave them that in order to enter dormitories; you have to give the password. Jason hasn't got a password!

Lungs dying for air and feet worn from running, Jason sprinted up the last set of stairs screaming hoarsely "Wait! WAIT!" but despite his pleas, the door shut on him, leaving him in front of the fat lady.

"Naughty, naughty are we dear boy? Running around after hours? You could get into so much trouble if Headmistress McGonagall finds out…" The Fat Lady said trailed off.

Jason's eyes widened as he couldn't of help shouting "No!" The Fat Lady was taken aback by this and Jason calmed himself before saying "Sorry that was rude of me. So please, do not tell McGonagall."

The Fat Lady seemed to ponder this before saying "Alright, since it's the first day I'll give you a free pass. But, I won't let you in without a password."

Jason sighed, groaning as he sat down. How was he ever going to get in now? 'I probably sleep out here all night' he brooded. The cold tile wall wasn't comfortable at all, so cold and unforgiving.

A brilliant idea graced on Jason's mind, lifting his heart and his hopes. He dug in his robes desperately, until finally his hands found the pocket where he had kept his wand.

Lifting out the elegantly carved stick, ideas floated across his mind. Maybe he could signal someone inside to let him in or at least force the Fat Lady to let him in, and if anything just to keep him warm….

Then a horrible feeling of disappointment as he realized using magic was useless. Jason didn't even know a single spell!

Deciding that it was hopeless, he tucked it back in his robe pocket and continued sitting there, waiting for someone to find him.

Voice spoke; to Jason it was far off, old and raspy like an ancient man with a cough.

_Come… _"Hello?" Jason asked, getting up, looking for someone.

_Come…No time… Save…Fire… Son… _

"Hello?" Jason asked again, preparing to step down thestairs when he felt a cold clammy hand fall on his shoulder. Jason jumped, turning, his eyes meeting Professor Potter's eyes.

"Jason" he said, utterly surprised, "what are you doing out here at this ungodly hour?" he asked. "I-err got locked out and I don't know the password." He squeaked, out rightly unnerved by his scolding green eyes and the scary fact he might get expelled.

Potter just sighed and said, "The password is 'Horn snout' but Jason, I don't ever want to catch you out of bed after hours alright?" Potter asked, looking at Jason very seriously "I of all people should know bad things usually happen then."

Jason nodded, and almost mentioned the strange voice, but realized he would sound mad to the teacher. It probably wasn't a good sign, hearing voices, even in the wizard world.

"Horn snout" Jason hardly said, the painting swinging open and closes when he had stepped inside. Jason's first impression of the Gryffindor common room was red.

The entire thing was coloured in red and gold, from the loveseats to the lion tapestries that hung upon the wall. A fire was lit, warming the entire room to emit a comforting, sleepy glow.

Driven by exhaustion and weariness, he didn't hesitate to run up the staircase. He was sprinting, taking two stairs each time, desperate to get to that warm bed he needed, when suddenly- _zip! _

A sound like a zipper being pulled up reached Jason's ears right before he fell, already rapidly sliding down backwards on a plastic… slide? Before he could consider what was happening, he found himself pushed to the floor with a very sore behind and the stairs back in place.

"What in the-" Jason started. "It's a simple protection spell." A voice said.

Jason snapped around, seeing a young girl about a year above his age sitting in the huge arm chair with a book in her lap. Her bright blue icy eyes looked at him over her glasses, a sharpness and intelligence that almost scared Jason out of his socks.

Her dark hair was contained in a ponytail, and even then he could see the unruly waves it fell in. There was something else sort of odd about her appearance, but he just couldn't place it.

"It turns any _intruder_" she said coolly, narrowing her eyes "that's of the other gender from climbing the stairs. Now" she said, taking her wand from behind her ear and twirling it aimlessly as it appeared "You want to tell me why you were going up to our rooms?"

Jason's blood ran cold "I-I wasn't trying to peep, I just got lost along the way and I didn't know which one to take…" he trailed off.

The girls eyes searched Jason's face, trying to determine if it was the truth or not. The girl sighed and said "Fine, I believe you, but don't ever try to get up there again you hear me? Never" she finished calmly, putting her wand back behind her ear, in which he realized that her ears were very pointed like a pixie's or an elf's.

"I'm Jason" he said curiously, wondering who this girl was. The girl extended her hand "Ave Winters." Jason took her hand, nearly shivering at how freezing her touch was.

"What are doing down here?" he asked. "Reading" she said, motioning to the book in her lap, her expression reading 'Duh!' "What are you reading?" he asked.

Ave was about to answer when they both heard "What are you doing out here?" Jason twisted to see who it was. It was one of the other first years, Brianna if memory serves, stood there on the staircase.

Up close he could see her cobalt blue eyes and dark hair and blushed a bit when he saw she was in her nightclothes, not immodest, just uncomfortable to see a girl in a shirt that hardly fit her it was do large and small shorts.

"Ave? Why are you out?" she asked, looking past Jason at her. Ave sighed and said "I'll be back up in a few seconds my little first year friend, sorry for waking you Bri" she said. Brianna nodded and bounded up the stairs.

Jason looked at Ave, at what she replied with a shrug "What? I sat with her on the train ok? Now, go to your room."

Jason waved in farewell to Ave, at which she just smiled at and returned to her book, while Jason climbed the different stairs and got successfully to his room.

Looking at the fabulous beds, he saw one where his trunk was thrown hastily next to. Jason silently thanked who ever brought that up, and gladly slipped in into his night clothing which only consisted of an old baggy tee-shirt he managed to find in Diagon Alley and a soft sweat pants he found there as well.

Jason leapt into bed, his body feeling relief as it relaxed on the plush mattress, a feeling he had forgotten long ago. The silken sheets provided him comfort and the warm, large comforter was pulled up to his chin, providing him with a shield from the unforgiving cold.

He made a silent prayer to well, whatever there was out there that this was no hoax. Jason prayed that this wasn't just some illusion of the mind, that this was a home to stay. That no one would bail on him, or die for that matter. Jason's had too many people leave in his life, and not enough others to trust.

But a feeling deep inside told him that he belonged here, at Hogwarts with witches and wizards that might understand him. After all, they were as odd ball as he was.

Jason looked down, noticing that his filthy body was already dirty the sheets. He didn't care though. All he knew was that the morning was going to come all too soon. And with that, he drifted to sleep.

**Thank you for reading! As for my lame excuses here they are:**

**I took a trip to Mexico with no internet service**

**I had 3 projects**

**I had 6 major tests**

**I suck at speed writing**

**And for the record, I really tried to write this. Whenever I was done with homework I'd be like 'oh I'll go hang out with my buds and- wait! TIME TO WRITE! *click click click* I'm even beginning to read everything in a British accent in my head! The other day, I said ''Blimey" and "Bloody hell!" Screw Bieber Fever, I have Potter fever!**

**REVIEW!**

**-BRR **


	7. Chapter 6

**WE WISH A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY HANUNKKAH, QUANZA AND OTHER THINGS IN THE WINTER!**

**Happy holidays too all of you and here is your next chapter! REVIEW! **

"Wake up! Bloody hell, wake up already Jason!" was the first thing Jason heard that morning. Comfortable where he was and not even daring to open his eyelids, all he did was groaned and turn over.

"Blimey, this one's a sleeper isn't he, eh?" a new voice said. "Come on Jason, I can't believe I'm going to say this but if you don't wake up we are going to be late for class!" Jason, still not caring, rolled over completely, while mumbling something that sounded like 'Bite me.'

The other voice said "Ah, don't make Logan go and get the water bucket again, we've already been through _that_ today." At the word 'water' Jason's eyes sprung wide open and sprung up, knocking his forehead into Danny painfully.

"Ouch!" Danny said, grabbing his forehead. "Sheesh mate! Try not to kill me, okay! Just leave that to transfiguration." Danny grumbled at the last part while backing away from Jason. Jason sat up again, sad that he was awake.

He looked around, seeing other Gryffindor boys he had never met before. The one closest to him was grinning a bit like a mad criminal, leaned up against one of the four posts on the boy's bed. The mystery boy had dark brown hair which looked abnormal compared to his multi-coloured eyes, a bright blue mixed with green.

A little farther behind the boy was another boy, much taller than the first one. He had dark skin and dark curly hair that was chaotic and untameable. He was desperately trying to get ready, and was quiet failing miserably at trying to brush his impossible hair.

The last two were standing near the doorway, one tall with longer hair and a laid back look about him, waiting a tad impatiently while the boy next to him, short in comparison to the other, had light mousy brown hair that hung in his eyes but stunning green eyes that were hidden by his hair and was holding a bucket in his hand.

"Who-" Jason started groggily. "No time for that, mate! I'll introduce you on the way. Now come on get up!" Danny said, practically dragging him away from the warm, inviting bed. Reluctantly, Jason fully woke up and dragged his feet over to his trunk. Pulling out a fresh pair of robes, he went to the small bathroom to change.

Jason looked longingly at the shower, but knowing he only had awhile, decided that he'd have to settle for a quick washcloth to the face. After changing from his pyjamas, he took a damp washcloth and wiped off his face, scrubbed his under arms and tried to get the dirt from underneath his crack nails. Jason saw a small wire comb lying on the side of the counter, and he sent a prayer that no one would mind him using it. Jason winced as the comb hit snarls and knots in his hair; this hair brushing was extremely overdue. Flatting his hair with a little bit of water, he finally deemed himself presentable and felt the bathroom.

Dropping his nightclothes by the foot of his bed, he quickly gathered all of his books and supplies, stuffing them into his tattered book bag. He and the other five boys briskly walked down to the Great Hall, Danny talking rapidly the entire time. "Ok everyone, this is Jason. Jason, that's Jack Dillon" he motioned to the light eyed boy, "this is James Methuen," looking at the chocolate skinned boy "The tall one is Vince Roberson" he said "and the last one is Logan- err, I forgot, but he's Logan. Got it?" Jason nodded as they entered the Great Hall.

Jason and the boys sat with the girls that he had sat with yesterday at dinner, which most of them were already finishing. "Blimey, what took you so long?" Margo asked, finishing off her scrambled eggs. Jason piled his plate with bacon, eggs and still steaming hash browns while Danny answered Margo.

"Well, sleeping beauty over here," he said, jerking his head in Jason's direction, "kept us waiting. But what about you guys? I never really thought of Alex as the 'early bird'." He said, throwing Alex a smirk. Jason waited for Danny to be obliterated by Alex's death stare, but instead all he got was an eye roll and

"You are so lucky I'm in a good mood right now Danny boy. If they didn't have bacon, I'd be ripping your head off." She said, biting off a piece of bacon from the strip she was holding. "It took us fifteen minutes to get her up" Margo commented "Then Zoe said 'Alex there's bacon!' And BOOM, out of bed and ready to go."

Alex shrugged, "What can I say? Bacon is the magic word. Cookies are too. Or maybe it's just food…" she trailed off. "Nah, it's the bacon." Zoe said, lifting her bag and finishing off her own bacon. "Let's go girls" Zoe said, marching off comically with Alex. Margo laughed well naturedly and May just shook her head with a smile on her face, the four Gryffindor's leaving the great hall.

The boys however were still cramming food down their throats as fast as they could; trying not to choke at the same time, too. Jason assumed whatever potion he had been given also expanded his stomach; he could eat much more now.

"Hurry up; we are going to be late!" Danny said desperately. "I have Transfiguration and I do not want to be murdered by old Minnie on my first day! I'm saving that for later in the year!" he cried, urging them to eat faster. Despite the fact that leaving the meal was the last thing he wanted to do, Jason agreed with Danny. The last thing he wanted is to get on the bad side of Headmistress McGonagall.

Shoving the last bit he could manage to fit in his mouth, Jason took off with the others, desperately trying to reach the classroom. They entered, panting, and to Jason's delight, it seems as they were having this class with the Ravenclaws. Being with the Ravenclaws meant Jillian may be here!

Luck seemed to turn in Jason's favour as he succeeded to spot the familiar dirty blonde hair in a seat by herself. Not giving fate a chance to change its mind, Jason dashed to the empty seat. He could help but smile as he realized Jillian was so absorbed in the novel lying in her lap to acknowledge Jason's presence.

Jason poked Jillian between the ribs, her responding "For the last time Derek, sod off you son of-" Jillian stopped herself short as she finally saw Jason's face, grinning broadly at her reaction. "Jason!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him in a bone breaking hug.

Several people were glancing at him now, and Danny was wiggling his eyebrows in an odd manner like they were trying to escape. Jason mouthed 'sod off' at him, but was also turning bright red from embarrassment and lack of oxygen.

"Jillian, people are starting to stare…" Jason said. "Let them" Jillian whispered back, crushing him more. "Need… to breathe…" Jason gasped out. Jillian immediately released him, letting him regain his breath until he could talk steadily. "So you missed me, eh?" Jason said, cocking an eyebrow.

Jillian laughed melodically saying "Of course I missed you! You're my best friend!" Jason smiled back and said "Best friend, huh? I've been upgraded!" The two laughed again, enjoying the company of each other. "So, how was your time with the Lions?" she asked. Jason was going to answer her when they heard the ancient oak doors creak open.

Jason turned and was met with a sight he hadn't expected. Instead of a stern McGonagall standing the doorway, there was a completely new witch.

She looked timeless, she could've been 18 or 30, but was stunning either way. Her dark red hair flowed down her back while her eyes, a soft purple that seemed to melt any heart, scanned to room lovingly. Her skin was like a porcelain doll's; pale and flawless.

Dressed in deep purple robes she walked, no, glided down the desks, turning all the boys into drooling, swooning fools and all the girls smiling sisterly at her. "Hello" she said, her voice light and quiet that lured Jason in more into the comforting haze the woman caused, "I am Angelica Desdemona and I will be your Transfiguration teacher this year while Headmistress McGonagall settles into her knew roll." She said.

Jillian tugged on Jason's sleeve, but he just brushed it off, the fog thickening. "Jason" Jillian hissed urgently. Jason frowned, trying to back out of the comforting mist. The haze wrapped around Jason's mind like a vice to the point of hurting.

Jason fought internally, and Jillian grabbed Jason's shoulders and made him face her. "Jason" she said forcefully. Suddenly, the veil that clouded Jason gaze cleared, leaving him bone tired. "What?" Jason asked Jillian wearily, still panting from the struggle. "Are you okay?" she asked tentatively, while her brown eyes bore into his.

"Yea, I'm fine Jillian," Jason said, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead "It's just-" "Excuse me Ms Kenneth and Mr Knight, please refrain from talking." She asked politely.

Jason had to restrain the lull of her eyes as he responded "Yes Professor Desdemona." Jillian responded the same as him, but her eyes were filled with rebelliousness and defiance. Unlike Jason, Jillian seemed to be immune to her spell.

"Now class, I'm going to give you a quick pop quiz, just to know what you know so far. So, who can tell me what exactly Transfiguration is all about?" Several hands flew in the air, almost all Ravenclaw students.

"You sir in the back" she said. A young boy that was shaking from head to toe as he avoided eye contact with Desdemona answered her.

"Transfiguration is the study of magic that has to do with changing of physical appearance and properties of an object and in some cases a wizard themselves." The boy sighed as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Jason wouldn't be surprised if some of his hairs turned grey right then and there. "Yes Mr…?" "McAlister, Ma'am, Mayhew McAlister." "Thank you Mr McAlister, now what incantation is used for…?"

"Jason" Jillian whispered. "What?" Jason asked back on the sly, trying not to be caught again. "Did we ever tell her our names?" Jason felt himself go pale as realized Desdemona knew their last names before they ever told her, and yet she had to ask for McAlister's name.

Jason shook his head and gulped, turning his head back to the woman with soft purple eyes. It could've just been Jason's imagination, but he saw a new shade of purple that practically radiated insidiousness in her eyes as her gaze passed over him and Jillian.

-Time Skip-

The moment class was over Jillian and Jason dashed out of the class room. They were the only ones out of the class so far, many still under the thick comforting fog. It seemed as they begun to file out their eyes cleared, blinked and then they walked on.

Jillian was already spewing theories from the second they set foot outside. "Maybe she has a class list and saw our names! Wait, she'd have to know everyone's names and she only ours. Oh! She could've remembered us from the Sorting! But where was she last night anyway? She should've been introduced with the others. Oh, I got it! It's-"

"Jillian" Jason almost shouted, rubbing his ears. "Will you calm down? I'm sure it's nothing. We need to get to our next class and I do want my ears to still be intact by that time, thank you very much." Jason said sourly.

This didn't damper Jillian's mood but she just teased him instead "Now, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed, hmm? Is Jason feeling cranky?" Jason would've growled if Jillian wasn't his best friend.

In truth he _was_ tired, not just from lack of sleep but from pulling himself from the haze earlier. "Now, what do you have next?" she asked, looking at her own schedule. "Err, Potions with Slughorn. What about you?" Jillian smiled apologetically, "History of Magic. Well, I see you at lunch then." She said sadly.

"Jillian, come on!" Jason heard a young red-head, Kristen he thought, call Jillian. "That's my queue! See you Jason." Jillian says, turning to her friend and walking away. The duo glanced back at Jason every once in a while who was standing there like a fool.

Jason snapped out of it and begun his search for the Potions room. After many hallways, staircases and misguided manly instincts, Jason was forced to face the truth; he was utterly and hopelessly lost.

Luck seemed to turn onto his side as he spotted a familiar tussle of brown bed-head curls. "Ave!" he called out, desperately dashing through the students. Ave turned, her blue eyes meeting his. "Hey kid," she said "what's up?"

The second year was not alone this time. Accompanying her was two other girls, both in different houses. The thing was the two looked the same but weren't the same. The Hufflepuff one had blonde hair and light eyes while the other one was dark haired and had chocolate eyes.

But besides that, they were identical! Same creamy skin, same shaped face even their height was identical. The dark haired one was a Ravenclaw he noticed, and immediately wondered if she knew Jillian.

"Um, I'm a bit lost" Jason said sheepishly. "Hey Ave," the brunette one said "who's this?" "Oh, sorry I forgot! This is Jason and Jason this is-" "Kathleen," the brunette said, before the blonde said "Jennifer" "Rogers!" the two finished together. Ave rolled her eyes and told Jason "They're twins. Fraternal twins of course, but it doesn't stop them from acting identical. So Jason, where do you need to go?" Jason told her about Potions class and Ave pointed him into the right direction.

Sprinting to the classroom he prayed he wouldn't be late. He came in, panting, another student next him. She was the girl Ave had talked to last night, Brianna. Jason desperately surveyed the room for a seat near someone he knew.

Vince and Logan sat together while Jack and Danny were whispering and snickering every now and then. His eyes finally fell on the empty seat next to James. Unluckily, Brianna had the same thought as well. The two met eyes briefly, before rushing to the empty seat. The pair grappled for it, trying to push each other off.

Surprisingly, quiet, peaceful James was smirking and leaning back as he watched the two fighting for the seat next to him. Not so surprisingly, Jack and Danny were already placing bets on who would win.

"Mr, Ms! Calm yourselves!" a loud voice said. The two separated and were faced with a pudgy old man that Jason assumed to be Professor Slughorn. "What is the cause of this Mr…?" Slughorn trailed off. "Knight, Jason Knight, sir. I wanted to sit next to my best mate, James Methuen, but, Brianna Carlowe, right? Yes, she wanted to sit next to him too."

"And so you fought like five year-old children?" Slughorn said exasperatedly. Brianna and Jason looked at their feet shamefully and Slughorn sighed. "Mr Knight you may sit next to Mr Methuen." Jason's face light up while Brianna said "What? But sir-" "Please Ms Carlowe, just sit down," Slughorn said tiredly. Brianna groaned a bit but sat next to the most daring looking Hufflepuff she could find.

That Hufflepuff just so happened to be Mikeala Edgerton, the boldest Hufflepuff first year. Jason eternally grinned and how alike the two girls were. Mikeala happened to be sitting right next to James, and Jason was thankful for having him as shield.

"So, best mate" James joked "what now?" "Oh shut you." Jason grumbled. Since the two girls were close to them, Jason had no problem innocently listening in on their conversation. Jason was slightly disappointed that all they talked about was Mikeala's sorting – which Jason had witnessed- and how the only reason she was there was her loyalty and get-it-over-with attitude was she in Hufflepuff. The rest of her was as ferocious as a Gryffindor.

Jason tried to pay attention to Slughorn, but all he saw was his mouth moving and heard no sound. Jason looked to his left where James sat, day dreaming.

"Hey" Jason said, nudging him so his eyes cleared and became focused "What are you thinking about?" Jason asked. "Angelica Desdemona," James said dreamily, fading back into the Angelica induced world inside his head.

"Who's that?" Mikeala asked. "Our Transfiguration teacher," Jason explained, rolling his eyes as he did so. Mikeala's jaw dropped, "You" she said while pointing at James "have a crush on a Professor?" she asked, almost laughing.

"You should've seen her," James said earnestly, "her hair is so… so beautiful! And her eyes, oh her eyes are just…" James struggled to find a word to describe it. "Magical?" Brianna suggested. "Yea, that's it! She's just so prefect!" Brianna rolled her eyes, but smiled softly. "I got more of a family hit out of her. It's like she could be my sister or something." She said gently.

Jason did a double take. Brianna, a strong girl who from what Jason seen is not easily swayed, was acting as if she was under some sort of spell. Mikeala made a face at Jason that clearly said "_Can you believe these two_?" Jason shrugged but was very alert on the inside. Yes, what Brianna and James said was true, but there was something unsettling about Desdemona.

"Mr Methuen, please pay attention," Slughorn reprimanded James. "Sorry sir!" he squeaked, blushing furiously. Jack, who was on the other side of Mikeala, chuckled and said "Is someone in a Desdemona daze?" James blushed even more and started stuttering.

Mikeala, who had seemed to already deem James a friend, said "Oi! Bugger off you! Plus, I'm pretty sure your 'friend' down there can prove that you were day dreaming about her too, yes?" Jack turned scarlet and asked Jason "Who's the Hufflepuff doormat?"

Mikeala flushed and with a swift, precise movement of her leg, she kicked him right in between the knees. Jack turned white and doubled over gasping in pain. Brianna tried to contain her laughter and Mikeala looked smug while Jason, James and now Danny, all winced in pain, feeling sorry for Jack but knew he had it coming.

"Crikey," Danny said, "I thought Hufflepuffs were peaceful and nice!" Mikeala glared and said "Tell that to Nymphadora Tonks, or should I say Lupin now." Danny made a 'not bad' face while Jason asked, "Who's she?"

"Tonks was member of the Order of the Phoenix, but then she died in the war. Her son Teddy Lupin is staying with his godfather, Harry Potter!" Brianna whispered excitedly.

Jason nodded and pretended to understand anything of what she just said. "So what's your story Jas-" Brianna started. "Ms Carlowe! Please control your mouth!" "Yes sir," Brianna said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Now, it's time for a pop quiz!" Slughorn said cheerily, clapping his meaty hands together. Jason groaned, today was going to be a long day

~Time Skip~

"Halleluiah!" Danny shouts, his hands waving in the air as he and the others finally leave the Potions room. He and Jack ran through the corridors yelling "its lunchtime!" on the top of their lungs. James, Mikeala and Brianna were chatting with a few other Hufflepuffs, James very nervous at first, but relaxing as he rapidly talked about lessons and Jack's antics.

Vince, Logan and Jason on the other hand hung back and talked quietly. They most often lapsed into silence since all of the boys weren't very talkative. It was a comfortable quiet, but Jason still tried to strike up a conversation.

Vince talked some, but never really went into a full conversation. Logan on the other hand hasn't talked at all. He just walked along silently and responded with nods, head shaking and non-committal shrugs, especially the latter.

"So Logan," Jason said, "What is your last name?" "Blake" he said, his voice surprisingly low for his small size. All he gave was a one word answer before falling silent again.

"Are you taking flying classes?" Logan asked, shocking Jason. "Um, yeah, I guess so." Jason said. Logan smiled slightly and said "I can't wait to get on the Quidditch team next year." "Me too," Vince added. "Err, what's Quidditch?" Jason asked nervously.

Logan and Vince's jaws dropped. Logan, who had nearly dropped his book bag, said "Quidditch? You seriously don't know what Quidditch is?" Jason shook his head. Logan and Vince shared an incredulous glance before turning back to Jason.

Logan made an impression of a Jedi from Star Wars and said "I shall teach you the ways of the Quaffle, young Quidditchnite." Both Vince and Jason looked confusedly at him. Jason asked "Quaffle?" while Vince said "Why do I get the feeling you're talking about some Muggle thing I don't get?" Logan sighed and gave up, face palming himself.

"There is so much I must teach you guys." And so the three walked to the Great Hall, chatting about Quidditch the entire time.

Once in there, Jason tried to listen to Logan but in the Great Hall it was difficult. For one thing there was Vince practically shouting in his ear trying to talk to James, then trying to resist listening in on Jack and Danny who were mischievously whispering to one another and attempting not to laugh at Alex, Zoe and Brianna preparing to dump freezing water on the two pranksters.

Margo and May weren't really bothering him, but there conversation on food was. Not to mention, the absolutely delicious food that Jason could just get lost in. But while Logan was telling him about the importance of Seekers and Snitches, Jason felt a pair of eyes on him.

Turning around, he saw Professor Desdemona staring intently at him, as if he was some sort of complicated math problem she was trying to solve. Desdemona hadn't even touched her food; all she did was study Jason to the point of discomfort.

"Hey, Logan" Jason said. Logan stopped and said "Yeah?" "I'm going to the Common Room. See you later." He said, getting up abruptly and walking out of the great hall.

He was glancing behind him, to make sure he wasn't followed when- THUMP! Jason fell backwards after colliding with someone. Jason rubbed his temples as the world wavered back into place.

Picking himself up off the floor, Jason dusted off his robes and offered a hand to whomever he knocked over. A third year girl was staring back at him with earth coloured hazel eyes, her soft light brown hair strewn on the floor. She wore a Hufflepuff coloured tie, Jason noticed as she took his hand stood up.

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically. "Its fine," Jason said, and stuck out his hand "I'm Jason Knight." She shook his hand softly and smiled "Elizabeth Cook." "Well Ms Cook," Jason said in mock manners "I must be going."

Jason began walking when Elizabeth caught him by the arm. "Hey," she said "When was the last time you took a shower? Because no offense, but you need one." Jason blushed scarlet. "Um… It's been awhile."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow "With that mop of hair, you're going to need some serious hair potions, you got any?" Jason shook his head; he didn't even have Muggle shampoo! "Here, follow me." Elizabeth said, and before Jason could say anything, led Jason to the staircases.

They came to a stop on the third floor in front of a classroom. "What-" Jason begun to say when Elizabeth shushed him. She peaked inside and said "Coast's clear! He's probably at lunch now anyway, but we'll have to be quick."

"Who's gone?" Jason asked. "Professor Potter, you dummy, this is the Defence Room!" Jason looked at her wildly. "I thought you said I needed hair potions! Why the bloody hell, are we here?" he whispered. Elizabeth gave a partial snort. "Have you seen Professor Potter's hair? It's almost as bad as yours! Here, you stay right there and I'll be back soon." She whispered, before sprinting into the classroom.

Jason leaned in to see what she was doing. Raising her wand, Elizabeth mutters a small incantation that Jason could hardly hear. "Alohomora," she said softly and the lock to the door clicked open. Ducking inside, Jason strained to see anything.

Deciding that waiting would take too long and that his curiosity was about to burst, Jason ran into the classroom in suit of Elizabeth. The click clack of his feet echoed of the walls of the barren classroom as he sprinted to the door.

Peeking in, Jason was astounded at what he saw. Firstly, it wasn't grand or impressive as he expected a famous person to more or less live in. The walls were a light tan colour, the walls hung with pictures and portraits. There was a work desk near a small fire and a small cot in the corner of the room. A red rug with a lion on it was laid in the room, the lion growling and shifting around its golden threads.

Large portraits hung on the wall, one missing its person who seemed to have wandered off to chat with some other painting. An old man with an impressive beard sat sleeping in a chair, occasionally snoring, his glasses almost sliding off his face.

The other one was of the oddest couple Jason had seen. A sandy haired man sat in a chair with his nose buried in a book while a woman with bubble gum pink hair lay on the couch, absent minded as she made puffs of coloured smoke with her wand.

The last one was not moving and was seemed to be painting by a Muggle brush, no magic added. The portrait was of a couple, a man with dark wild hair much like Potter's and round glasses while the woman had red hair falling around her head and stunning green eyes.

Jason gasped "Whoa…" Elizabeth, who had been bent over the trunk that was tucked away, looked up. "Jason!" she hissed "what are you doing here? You were supposed to watch for anyone!" "You never said anything about that!" Jason hissed back urgently.

Their small argument was interrupted with the sound of the DADA door opening and slamming shut. The two looked at each other nervously before desperately searching for a hiding spot. Elizabeth dove underneath the bed while Jason, desperately looked around for somewhere to hide. The door knob was turning and Jason was still out in the open.

But then, as if he knew exactly what to do, Jason unconsciously reached through the entire trunk and pulled out a slivery cloak that looks as if it was made of water. The door creaked open and Jason, still in some sort of trance, threw the cloak over himself.

Professor Potter stepped into the room, looking confused at the door knob. '_We forgot to lock the door!'_ Jason cursed at himself. With this sudden notion, the trance he had been in vanished. _'What the-' _Jason thought before realizing what situation he's gotten into.

Jason stood rigid, expecting the punishment for breaking into a Professor's quarters but instead Professor Potter just passed right by him! Jason, utterly puzzled looked down at himself, the cloak slipping from his head.

He barely contained a gasp by covering his mouth with his hand. But the thing was that his hand wasn't there! He could feel the heat of his palm and the silky material against his face but his eyes seemed to be deceiving him! He seemed to just be a head bobbing in mid-air!

Jason didn't have time to think about this as he realized that the cloak had fallen from his head down to neck level, he quickly lifted it up so it covered him like a sheet, leaving nothing but a ripple in the air.

Professor Potter was luckily turned around; missing Jason's floating head, still digging for something in his desk drawers. Bringing out a small vial with silver liquid in it that was no larger than an eraser, Professor Potter look triumphant and headed for the door.

As soon as he had long left, Jason ripped off the cloak and bundle it up, placing it back in the trunk. "He's gone," Jason whispered, and Elizabeth soon slid out from underneath the bed. "Let's go!" she said, showing him the bottles that she had snuck from the room. The duo dashed away from the DADA room and kept running until they had to split apart to go to the different dorms.

"Here are those bloody potions" she panted, holding out the bottles. "Thanks" Jason said, taking the bottles and inhaling deeply, still winded. "Remind me to call you when I need help," Jason said, grinning while catching his breath. "That's my job! Guru of rule bending at your service!" she said, giving a weak solute.

"By the way, why go through all this for hair care potions?" Jason asked. Elizabeth shrugged "It's in the Hufflepuff genes. I guess I can't help myself from helping people. Plus I just can't stand a mega mess of hair." She said teasingly, messing up Jason's already horrifying hair. "Now go take a shower you dirty hippie." Elizabeth joked.

Jason smiled and laughed, he seemed to find himself doing that more often. He waved farewell and walked back to the Gryffindor tower, reflecting on the day.

Was it normal to have freaky teachers who are perfect and put a class under a haze? Is it normal here to be driven by an unknown force that seems to know everything? Was it regular to suddenly turn invisible?

Jason sighed and shook his head; he had so much more to learn yet.

**Thank you for reading, have a wonderful New Years guys! Please review. By the way, I oppose no celebrations I did not include in the beginning, I apologize and if you're Jehovah Witness, happy winter. BYE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is the first official chapter of 2013 and I hope you like it. If you do, leave a comment at the bottom and I will give you and your character virtual cookies/bacon and a GRAND prize in which I will tell you in the next chapter! NOW READ, I COMMAND YOU! :D**

The night seemed endless to Jason. His first day passed surprisingly quickly, and so after a very well needed shower, he fell asleep.

Well, almost fell asleep.

Although he was exhausted and his body called for sleep, every time he drifted off, he was shocked awake by nightmares. Jason finally accepted that there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight.

Bored of sitting there in the dark, Jason threw off his covers and got out bed. Across from him was a sprawled out, snoring Danny lying in his bed with the sheets hanging off the end.

Jason remembered the old watch that Danny was so proud of was on his left wrist. Tiptoeing towards him, wincing as he hit a creaky floor board, Jason stealthily made it to where he could see the watch. Unfortunately, the watch happened to be upside down.

Jason had to turn his head at an awkward angle to see that both of the hands of the clock were on the 12. So, what to do at midnight? Jason asked himself.

Deciding that staying in his dormitory would result in Jason either A: Waking them up or B: pranking them, resulting in Jason's own demise by tricks pulled by Danny, Jason left the room. Perhaps Ave is awake, Jason thought to himself.

Running down the stairs as quietly as he could (which wasn't at all that quiet) Jason arrived at the Common Room. To his disappointment, the large red chair was vacant and Ave was nowhere to be found.

The once roaring fire was being reduced to embers and offered little heat. The small flames that were left cast flickering shadows that danced around the room, giving Jason's face a ghostly look.

Jason, not sure of what to do, sat on the red sofa in front of the fire and pulled the gold blanket that was folded neatly to the side over his chest. Even under the thick, yellow and red threaded quilt Jason shivered from the chilly air.

Jason stared into the dying fire, his mind clearing of thoughts as he felt at peace with himself. Was it just his imagination or was the flames leap higher the longer he stared at them?

_Hurry…_ Jason heard the disembodied, ancient voice that sounded more like a rasping thought instead of an actual voice speaking. "Hello?" Jason asked, almost trembling, his own voice hoarse.

_Come, save _the voice then trailed off into illegible mutterings and hissing that Jason could not decipher. Jason got up, almost unwillingly, and walked to the entrance and opened the door slightly to peer out.

_Yes…_ The voice chilled Jason's bones, much like when Sir Nicolas had walked by, and made Jason very sorry he forgot his wand upstairs. The old rasping and hissing sounded as if it was coming from down the hall, and Jason being the dangerously curious person he is, walked towards it.

Jason's footsteps echoed all out the corridor, his eyes transfixed by something unseen and his senses dulled. Where he was and where he was going was not on his mind now, although the small piece of him in the back of his head screamed '_this is a horrible idea!' _But its voice was lost, unnoticed by his entranced thoughts.

As soon as he came to the end of the corridor, the voice moved and beckoned him a different way. This happened several times, and the more Jason became frustrated, the more awake he became. Soon enough, he ceased walking all together in front of stairs leading to another tower.

_Walk! _The voice commanded him. _No,_ Jason thought, and despite the fact he hadn't spoken a word, Jason was sure that the voice could hear them. His feet scuffled, urging him to go forward, while the rest of him resisted.

_Come…_ The voice whispered, back to being weak, feeble and distant. Distracted by the internal conflict, Jason didn't hear the familiar clacking noise of shoes walking down the hall on the other side of the corner.

He in fact didn't realize he wasn't alone until someone said "You!" The grasp of the Voice faded, leaving Jason both tired and alert, which was quite the oxymoron. Jason's eyes focused on the boy in baggy clothing with dark hair and blue eyes rushing him.

The boy who just happened to be Blake Morris, the (hopefully) only person who knows about his little 'chats' with the Sorting Hat, had seemed to both have spotted and recognized him.

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap' _Jason's panicked thoughts did nothing to help him as he stumbled back clumsily and fell on the ground. Blake's echoing footsteps became louder and louder until he could see a black pair of shoes in front of him, and before he knew it, he was being lifted up by his collar quite uncomfortably, and his eyes were forced to face Blake's blue, fiery eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened during the sorting?" Blake growled furiously. Jason struggled against his grip and desperately tried to free himself. "Tell, Me, What, Happened." Blake said, pronouncing every word as if a sentence of its own, his voice deathly calm.

"I- I don't know, alright? I just sort of- of spoke to it! I'm just as confused as you are!" Jason said desperately, while panic was still rushing through his veins.

Blake narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip, and then relinquished his grasp on Jason's collar. Jason, who wasn't expecting this, fell to the floor in a heap.

"Just as confused as me" Blake let out a bitter laugh as Jason heaved himself up. "You have no bloody clue how damned confused I am. Can't you see this is driving me mad? It's not right to have something else prodding around in my mind, but I draw the line at two voices.

You don't know what it feels like to have something that you feel could control you at any second. It's just not _natural._" Blake was leaning against the wall with his head in his hands by the time Jason got up.

"Actually, I do know what that feels like." Jason said, surprising even himself. Blake looked up at him questionably. "I didn't come out here on purpose." Jason said, taking a step forward as Blake got off of the wall, much more interested now.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Jason sighed and said "I didn't walk out here on my own accord. Something else was… was _pushing _me." Blake was as pale as Jason felt.

"I thought for a while it was outside my head, but then I realized I was surrounded by silence. Speaking of why I'm here, what are doing here? This is nowhere near the dungeons." Jason said crossly and as Blake opened his mouth to reply, another voice filled the silence.

"I'd like to know that two, _boys._"

Jason and Blake jumped, but to his pleasant surprise it was not Professor McGonagall looming over them but Jillian, who standing on the steps leading up the tower in a blue silk robe, her arms crossed over her chest her hair still back in the gigantic braid.

"Jillian," Jason sighed in relief "It's just you." Jillian raised an eyebrow and said "You still haven't answered my question." Jason then realized he wasn't out of the dog house just yet. "We were- I mean- I was- err" Blake stuttered.

Jillian giggled "Oh I'm just teasing you. But seriously, why are you two out by the Ravenclaw tower? That's a far ways from Gryffindor and… err, what house are you from exactly?" Jillian asked. "Slytherin," Blake said, looking at his feet as if he was expecting to be reprimanded because of his house.

Jillian swallowed slightly, "it's alright, there's no reason to be ashamed of your house. Slytherin has had some great wizards." Jillian said carefully, trying to disguise the doubt lacing her words. Blake smiled slightly and nodded.

"What's your name?" Jillian asked as she walked down the stairs to where the boys stood. "Blake Morris, ma'am," he said sheepishly.

Jillian stood up and lifted her chin a tad higher after that last comment. Anyone could tell Jillian liked being called 'ma'am'. "Well, Blake, I'm Jillian Kenneth, nice to meet you."

Jillian spun around to face Jason and said, "I'm not sure if I should hug you, or slap you right now." "Let's go with the hug," Jason said, followed by Jillian laughter as she embraced him.

Once the laughter had faded she asked "What in Merlin's name are you doing here? You could've been expelled for being out so late!" Jason shrugged "It's a long and confusing story Jill, now-" the conversation was interrupted by the most unexpected noise possible, an echoing roar of a feral beast.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Blake hissed, the blood draining from his face. Jillian searched for words, stuttering through a sentence, "I- I don't know, it sounded almost like a" "Lion," Jason finished, sounding much more cool and confident than he felt.

"But why would a _lion _be in the school?" Blake asked, and then turned to Jason "Do the Gryffindors have a pet lion our something?" "_No,_" Jason said indignantly, "we don't."

Jason turned towards Jillian with wide eyes, thinking of the awesomeness if they did "Do we have a lion?"

Jillian rolled her eyes and said "There's no Gryffindor lion, but hello people! This is not the time to talk about the house pets! There still might be something prowling around out there!" she said, edging her way toward the Ravenclaw tower.

Jason nodded, "We better get back to the dorm rooms," "Um, guys?" Blake said, but the two ignored them.

"We have to wake a teacher!" Jillian said, and Jason shook his head. "Guys?" Blake tried again. "No way, we'll all get busted for being out after curfew!"

"Jason? Jillian?" Blake said but his voice still ignored. "Are you kidding me, Jason? We need to report this!"

"HEY!" Blake shouted, getting the pairs attention at last. "What?" the two said, their irritated as they stood side by side facing Blake.

"You might want to turn around" he squeaked as he stepped backwards slowly. The two turned around slowly, and were struck by fear at what they saw.

A few lengths away, at the end of the hall, stood a terrifying beast that would have had even Hagrid trembling. The first thing Jason saw was its glowing golden mane as it flickered in the torch light, almost bringing a light of its own. Jason might have thought it was a lion if it weren't for the abnormal size and most importantly, the rest of its body.

Its middle was brown and furry; its cloven hooves reminded Jason of a goat. The midsection was nothing like the terrible, foaming maw with large, dagger like teeth that were the length of Jason's arm surrounded by a halo of golden hair or the tail that sprouted at the end of the goat like body that was lashing around like a whip, a cracking sound admitting from it and echoing around the hall, that was something from a reptile, rough and green with the thickness he had only seen at the shops of Diagon Alley and the material of Jillian's gloves.

The end of the tail was pointed and smoother than the rest, dripping a green liquid on the ground that sizzled as it hit the floor. It's eyes were the most terrible, bright red gleaming orbs that had intelligence and almost amusement in them, or most importantly, were fixated on Jason and Jillian.

Jason didn't hesitate to turn and run, by Jillian stood there, stunned with fear. "Jillian now's not the time to freeze up!" Jason cried, grabbing her arm and waking her from her dread induced trance.

The two fled, Blake already sprinting as fast as he could. The two caught up with him quickly and Blake yelled as loud as he could, "How in Merlin's beard did that THING get in the castle?" A roar came from behind them, closer than before. "I don't think it likes being called a thing!" Jason cried, pushing his legs to go faster.

"It's a Chimera!" Jillian cried, "A god damned Chimera!" "It's a what?" Blake shouted. "Never mind what it is, how do you kill it?" Jason shouted.

"You don't," Jillian said, "its plays with its prey like a cat. Piss it off and it will only kill you faster!" "Thanks for that cheerful thought, Jillian, anymore terrible news you'd like to tell us?" Blake yelled.

"Watch out for the tail and it also breaths FIRE!" Jillian said, screaming the last word as a burst of fire blew behind them with scorching heat, in which they all narrowly escaped by diving to the ground.

"JASON!" Jillian screamed as she saw her friend had fire spreading on his clothes. Jason had to look down to see the fact he was becoming in engulfed in flames.

Funny, Jason couldn't feel any flames licking his skin, his clothes weren't charred and his hairs weren't burnt to a crisp. It seemed as though the flames were just surrounding him.

Jason stood up, Jillian and Blake looking in horror as Jason was still surrounded with flames, the Chimera looking at Jason curiously, as if to say '_Why no crispy critter?'_

The Chimera peered at Jason differently, as if looking past the skin and into his very being. The Chimera's eyes widened with realization and let out a feral growl, signalling that it was done toying with its prey.

A familiar feeling of wooziness came over Jason and the unidentifiable source took control of him. It wasn't the outside voice that had leaded him outside the common room, alien and unnatural, but this had come from within himself.

Jason unconsciously raised his arm to point at the beast that was now approaching him rapidly. The beast opened its giant mouth, baring its teeth, letting out a feral growl as white hot fire begun to stir in its throat.

Jillian and Blake were screaming on the top of their lungs for Jason to move, silent tears begun to fall down Jillian face. The beast was only meters away when suddenly something strange occurred.

The fire still flickering on Jason's body was sucked to his fingertip by some invisible vacuum, disappearing with a small spark. There was a moment of stillness, and then all chaos broke loose.

With a deafening sound of the Chimera's roar and a deep sonic boom, the edge of Jason's fingertip blasted out white hot flames with intense force.

The Chimera's eyes widened as the flames hit dead on, going through its out stretched mouth and down the gully of its throat. The beast was thrown back at the sheer velocity of the blast, and Jason on the other hand collapsed in a heap.

"JASON!" Jillian screamed, running to her friend's aid, Blake close in pursuit. Jason luckily wasn't dead nor knocked out, but neither was the Chimera. The beast was battered and angry, struggling to lift its weight on its slippery cloven hooves.

Jillian was helping a very tired Jason sit up, who slurred "Wha' happened?" Jason was snapped awake by the sound of an irritated roar from the Chimera.

Jason cursed and turned to the others asking "Does either of you have your wands?" Blake shook his head, while Jillian rummaged through her robe mutter "Please be here, please be here!" After finding the pocket of the ash stained silk robe she managed to pull out a roughly 6 inch wand with intricate vine designs running all over the reddish wood.

She sighed, and said "Thank Merlin!" but her moment of relief was cut short by another roar. "You know any good spells?" Blake asked desperately. Jillian looked at him incredulously "I've been here for one day, what do expect?" Another roar followed.

"Not the time for chit-chat guys! Jillian, do you know any water spells?" Jillian nodded. "Blake, you know where the trophy room is? Run and get the sharpest trophy you can find. Jillian and I can stall it long enough to get you past it." Blake nodded, still blanched and panicked looking.

A growl bounced across the hall in echo, and sent one clear message: the Chimera was back on its feet; or hooves. The trio looked across the hall to see the Chimera looming at them with pure hatred in its eyes, making Jason remember what Jillian said. "_Piss it off and it will only kill you faster!"_

Well then.

Oops.

The Chimera sprinted on its surprisingly fast goat legs, nearing them at an alarming rate while its throat gurgled with fire. Jillian struggled to get up, tripping over what was left of her robe.

"Screw this!" she shouted crossly, ripping off the remainder of her robe to expose her night-clothes that consisted of a cut off army green tank top with a guitar design on it and black sleep shorts, making Jason's ears go a bit red, raised her wand to do a swish and flicking motion, yelling out "_Aguamenti!"_

A thick stream of cerulean water shot at the golden lion's head, hitting home in its throat. The Chimera reared back for a moment, giving Jason time to put his plan in action. "Blake! Go now!" Blake nodded before sprinting away as Jillian distracted the front of the Chimera.

_I am so dead_, Jason thought. If this reckless idea didn't kill him, Jillian would later. Jason then did the stupidest thing he thinks he ever thought of; he took a running start and tackled the dragon tail.

It was like a bucking bronco or a bull ride, only ten times more force, slippery green scales that were difficult to hold on to and had a poison tip at the end that's trying to kill you. So yeah, it was a bit interesting.

The tail whipped and lashed, banging on the ground to try and buck him off. Jason would've yelled if he hadn't felt he would've bit off his tongue.

The back of the tail continually tried to reach up and prick Jason in the leg with its poison tip. He responded to this by using his feet to squeeze the base of the tip so all it could do was thrash.

The loin head roared as Jason grabbed onto its goat half in order to stay on, but was quickly silenced by another stream of water, curtsey of Jillian.

Blake came sprinting back down the hallway with a gold, crystal plated obelisk trophy in hand. "Kill it!" Jillian cried while blasting the creature with water, but was slowly advancing her.

Blake didn't need telling twice. Blake charged the monster, point out, and jammed the trophy into its goat side.

The Chimera roared one finally time, golden blood spurting from the wound and fell to the side in a great heap. The beast was dead.

Jason detangled himself from the tail, careful not to touch the poison as Jillian lowered her wand. The three stood in shock for a while before they broke the trance. "Well, that was interesting" Blake said, Jillian and Jason looking at him, lost for words. _Interesting?_ Bloody crazy if you ask him!

Blake walked up to the beast and grabbed the obelisk jutting out of its rib cage, still dripping golden blood and sighed "Sorry Wizard Chess club 'bout the trophy."

Jillian on the other hand went and kneeled next to the Chimera's tail and turned to the others, asking "Does anyone have a vial or bottle?" The boys shook their heads. Jillian sighed, and Jason asked if she could just conjure one.

"Do you think I know a spell for that? It's a miracle I could even remember the one for water!" "Try Utremetis" Blake said quietly. "How do you-" "Just try it," Blake said sharply, looking down at his hands.

Sure enough, as soon as the incantation left her lips, a clear glass bottle appeared out of nowhere, floating for a moment, then gravity took over and was caught by Jillian.

She looked tentatively at Blake, who was looking everywhere but her and Jason, before uncorking the bottle and leaning over the dragon tail, letting drops of purple poison drip into the bottle until it was almost halfway full.

She stuck the cork back in the bottle and moved to pick up her tattered blue robe. Jillian noticed Jason and Blake looking at her with confusion and she replied with "What? Chimera poison isn't easy to come by and I might as well take advantage of the situation." Jason cracked a smile; leave it to Jillian to come up with an upside to this circumstance.

Then, once again for what felt like the 50th time to night, another strange turn of events happened. The body of the Chimera had begun to fizzle and shift, and all at once melt into a gooey, thick, dark liquid that ran across the hall into the cracks of the foundation, disappearing completely.

Jillian had barely enough time to cast another incantation and dive with her new bottle in hand to capture a small amount of the bubbly, grey, foul liquid that hardly covered the bottom of the bottle. The liquid lurched and pressed against the bottle, trying to join the rest of it.

"Curious," Jillian mused, looking at the bottle. "Curious? I feel like I've gone barking mad!" Blake said, earning a glare from Jillian. She wrapped the two bottles in her robe, and then seemed to think of something.

Conjuring yet another bottle, she grabbed the obelisk from Blake's hands and let a few drops of golden blood drip into the bottle before shoving it back at him.

"This thing was not normal," Jillian explained. Blake snorted "You don't say? What clued you in, the goat body, the dragon tail or the lion head that breaths _fire?_" Jillian glared at Blake again and continued what she was saying,

"What I meant was that this was no accident. Monsters don't just dissipate like that. Someone sent that thing to attack us. Don't you think it's curious that no one heard all that? Even the portraits haven't woken up."

Jason hadn't noticed it. Now that he thought about it, they _had_ screamed a lot and that roaring wasn't all that silent. But yet all the paintings were dozing and snoring and no one had come to see what the ruckus was about.

"In fact, I wonder…" Jillian trailed off and then raised her wand again, muttering something that Jason couldn't catch. Her wand let out a blue light that illuminated the room and exposed a fading net that covered the walls and corridors as far as the eye could see in misty purple lines that crossed in complex patterns.

"Of course," Jillian muttered softly, "Why didn't I see it before?" "Err, Jillian?" Jason asked, "What exactly did you just do?"

Jillian faced him and Blake, saying "I just cast a simple revealing spell, what those purple lines were was a very ingenious silencing spell like I've never seen in books. It's designed in a way that's completely original, but the base is still there."

"Now I'm positive someone's setting us up." Jason said. Jillian nodded in agreement. "Let's meet in the library at lunch, okay? Something real fishy is going on here." The two boys nodded in agreement.

"We also have _other _things to speak about." Blake said, eyeing Jason warily. Jason knew he was thinking about the Sorting and whatever that blasting magic he had used against the Chimera. Jillian looked at the pair of boys, knowing that there was something else she didn't know about.

"Okay then, the library at lunch tomorrow." She said conclusively. The group nodded and parted Jillian and Jason walking one way with the bundled robe and bottles, Blake the other way, trophy in hand.

"So that was exciting," Jason said, earning a deep chuckle from Jillian. "You got that right," she replied, and the two fell into silence. Jillian's brow was creased with worry and made her seem much more mature.

Jason didn't like seeing her under stress, when suddenly the words of The Hat crossed his mind. The ones of the struggles she must face.

Jason swore to himself at that moment to never let his friend struggle.

If it was a burden he must carry for her, bring it on.

**Ta-dah! Next chapter I REALLY I hope I get done soon and I will be introducing the prick group, so stay tuned! Or reading, whatever!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES ME GO FASTER!**

**-Alex**


	9. Chapter 8

**HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERASY! As you may know, one year ago I published this story and to all you who stuck by it, I thank you. (Wow Al, you only managed to get that many chapters in a year?) SHUT UP INNER VOICE THINGY! I TRIED! Ahem… Sorry 'bout that *blushes* so here is your next chapter! I hope to see you next year too! (You might since Al is such a slow writer…) SHUT IT YOU! **

Needless to say, Jason didn't sleep a wink that night. His body was still pumping with adrenaline and every time his eyes fluttered close, even slightly, the image of a roaring loin head bursting fire out of its mouth with a dragon tail flicking behind it woke him immediately.

Matted with sweat and grime from the fight, Jason decided it was best to take a shower, even if it was five in the morning.

The hot water beat down on his back as Jason desperately tried to untangle his hair using the hair products Elizabeth had stolen for him. Even with its magic properties, Jason's hair was still a mess.

Jason must have stood under the water for at least a full hour before reluctantly stepping out the shower and tying a towel around his waist. Using a dry wash cloth he defogged the mirror so he could see his face.

Jason noted how his cheeks were fuller; losing the skeletal look they had even just two days ago, and how his hair was flatter and more windswept instead of crazily sticking up everywhere.

Most of what Jason saw the change in was his eyes. They seemed brighter and held a hopeful twinkle that he had only seen once before in his mother's eyes. It may have to do with the fact that the heavy dark lines beneath his eyes were gone, but Jason sure it was something else as well.

Jason brushed his teeth quickly and proceeded to comb his hair with the wire brush James uses; if it works on his hair, it'll work on Jason's.

After Jason changed into a fresh pair of robes, the first of his roommates woke. "Jason?" James's voice rang weakly, scaring the life out of Jason. "What James?" he asked while packing his book bag.

"Why the bloody hell are you up?" James peered over at Danny to look at his watch, but sighed in annoyance to see him sprawled across his bed in a way that he couldn't see his watch.

James, tired and aggravated, flipped Danny over so he could see his watch, who surprisingly continued to snore on in blissful sleep. "It's six o'clock! Breakfast isn't served for another hour!" James exclaimed.

"Well there's no harm in being early is there?" Jason asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he already took down the stairs.

The common room was more brightly lighted since when he came back up, and sure enough, curled up in a chair by the fire was Ave, reading a book with a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Morning Jason," she said, not even lifting her eyes from the book. "Hello Ave," he said as he sat down on the sofa next to her, and Ave finally wrenched her eyes from the novel lying in her lap, her eyes framed by thick black glasses giving him her trade mark piercing look.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ave asked, and Jason shot back "Shouldn't I be asking that as well?" Ave grinned. "True. I came down here because I annoying the others with my reading light when I try to read," She shrugs, "Reading calms me down."

Jason nodded, "I came down because I couldn't sleep, having nightmares and all." Ave smiled and nodded.

The two talked for a small time, before just sitting in a comfortable silence until Ave had to leave to prepare for the day and Jason was leaving for breakfast.

When Jason arrived at the Great Hall, there were scarce amount of people, mostly Ravenclaws, waiting for the buffets to appear. Sure enough, the steaming hot fare appeared out of nowhere onto the tables.

Jason loaded up his plate and ate his food slowly, savouring the hearty taste of the meal. As he was munching on his breakfast, his eyes scanned the room for familiar faces.

Almost none of the Gryffindors were here, a majority of the Slytherin house was missing and only a few Hufflepuffs were there. Jason ate his fill slowly, but still managed to finish before many had joined them.

Jason rose from his seat and brushed the crumbs off his clothes and walked to the doors of the great hall. "Jason!" a loud voice called behind him. Jillian and Blake had apparently been early to breakfast as well without Jason noticing. Judging by the dark circles beneath their eyes, they did not sleep either

"What is it?" he asked wearily. "Well, we never did get to check up on you last night." Jillian began, but was interrupted by Blake.

"Yeah, from being lit on fire, producing a supernova from your hand, and then passing out we were a tad worried about you." Jillian glared at him before continuing "And so we wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Guys, I'm fine. Just very, very tired" Jason said, rubbing his temples. "Okay, so what do you have - " "Well isn't this cute!" A loud, boisterous voice rang out.

The trio whipped around to face the approaching group of children, all Slytherin. '_Oh great,'_ Jason thought '_Just what I needed to see this morning, Jackson Jayson and his cronies.'_

"The little outcast and his two Mudblood friends, isn't that so _adorable._" Jackson sneered, causing the girl with crazy dark hair to let out a high shriek of laughter. The girl was as thin as a stick and had a mad glint in her dark eyes, matching the untameable mound of curls on her head.

"Why JJ, it's as little loser fest," she squealed. Jayson, or JJ as she called him, nodded, looking smug as another spoke. "I told you Trixie that the runt was traitor," he said, jerking his head a Blake who balled up his fists in response.

The boy that spoke seemed the calmest of the group, but had the similar look of power lust in his eyes. He had olive skin and icy blue eyes that practically sent a cool breeze on his shoulder. He was rather slim and short for their age, but still looked dangerous enough.

"Got that right, Leo," The last boy said, sneering "hanging out with that girl who couldn't shut her mouth in History of Magic."

Jillian turns bright red before lashing out, "You shut it Tinner Twale! You're just jealous because I can be comfortable around my friends, unlike you who toes the line! Have you even told them yet of how you're a-" Jillian didn't get to finish her sentence as Tinner clapped his hand over her mouth.

Jillian, her face contorted in rage, bit down on Tinner's hand hard_. "OUCH!_" Tinner yelled, pulling his hand away from Jillian's mouth.

"You… You little brat! I'll get you for that! You stupid Muggleborn!" he yelled, the last part being forced out of his mouth awkwardly as his eyes looked anywhere but Jillian's or his friends.

'He said Muggleborn.' Jason realized, 'not Mudblood. But why…?' And even as he said it the words looked wrong in Tinner's mouth, his face scrunching up like he swallowed something sour. Jason would definitely have to ask about that later.

"Tinner!" a girl yelled. The group spun around to face yet another Slytherin. She looked very similar to Tinner, with the same silvery eyes, creamy pale skin and dark long hair, though hers was in long tumbling curls unlike his straight, shoulder length hair.

"Did you and the others forget your book bags again?" the girl asked, putting her hands on her slender hips. "We did not forget!" JJ protested. "We just… err..." "Go on; go get your things before you're late."

The girl shooed the sour looking group away, Trixie huffing and was the first to leave. Leo followed casually, but cast an icy glance at the trio. JJ walked close to Jason and growled "Next time, Mudblood," Before strutting away.

Tinner was the last to leave, talking to the girl before walking past and glancing at Jillian, almost pleadingly in which she returned with a stony cold stare. He ducked his head and continued walking.

"I'm sorry about them, they just… well…" Blake smiled and said "It's no problem Storm, you can't control them. They just go after me because I'm a 'traitor'."

Storm's pale cheeks turned a bit red as she nodded with a sheepish smile on her face. "You're not a traitor," she said. Blake grinned more while Jillian and Jason shuffled awkwardly and made eye contact with each other, silently agreeing on one thing: This is totally awkward.

Blake snapped out of his trance and said "Oh yeah, guys, this is Storm Twale. Storm, this is Jillian Kenneth and Jason Knight." "You're Tinner's twin?" Jillian asked.

Storm nodded, and then hissed in an undertone "Do you know about… us?" "You mean the…" Jillian made some undecipherable hand motions, Storm nodded.

"What is it?" Blake asked as Jason just gave up on being acknowledged at all.

"Could you please not tell anyone? I mean I just want to make some friends and that wouldn't make a good impression on most of my house, if you know what I mean." Jillian glanced from Storm to Blake and then back to Storm, and then sighed while Jason threw this hands in the air.

"Seriously, I'm ignored even in the weird glancing thingy! Do I even exist?" he grumbled. Jillian threw a dirty glare at him. "Close enough," Jason said.

Jillian sighed, again, (seriously what's up with the sighing and glaring today?), and said "Fine, I'll keep quiet. But do know that secrets not an easy one to keep." Storm nodded "Of course. We've planned to come out about it but we want to make a good impression first."

One could tell Storm was rather untrusting of Jason and Jillian, the way she eyed them afterwards, but her sliver eyes lighted up when she turned to Blake.

"Well, at least I know I got one loyal friend so far," she giggled. "Same to you," he grinned. "Bye Blake," "Bye Storm" Blake said, watching her as she walked away.

Jillian looked at Jason and raised an eyebrow. Jason couldn't help but smirk back. By that time Storm was long gone and Blake turned to his friends, who were both looking at him with matching smirks.

"What?" he asked. The two looked at each other and then back to Blake, speaking in unison. "You so like her."

"What!" Blake exclaimed, "I don't- Not that she not- but it's only been one day and so… I do not like her!" Blake had turned bright red and stuttered through lame excuses. "Yeah, and I'm a gnome," Jason snorted.

"Well, there is a resemblance…" Jillian said, peering at Jason while holding back her laughter. "Hey!" Jason shouted indignantly, causing Jillian to break down laughing as Blake let out a nervous chuckle, his face showing the amount of relief that he wasn't in the spot light anymore.

"Okay," Jillian said, her giggles finally going away, "What do you guys have next?" she asked. Jason, who was still slightly red and pouting, said "Charms," as Blake said the same thing.

"Potions" Jillian sighed. "Well, I've got to get going!" Jillian said in a chipper mood, almost skipping away. "Where exactly do you have to be?" Jason called after her "We have another half an hour until class!"

Jillian turned to face the two boys "It never hurts to be early!" before running off.

"Raving mad that one," Blake said. "Yes, mad, but quite brilliant," Jason said, before saying much more seriously "don't ever tell her I said that." Blake let out a chuckle "No promises."

"Hey Jason wait up!" May's voice floated through the corridor. Jason cursed; they would not be happy he was hanging out with Blake. "Blake, get behind me," Jason muttered.

Blake looked confusedly at Jason, but did as Jason told him to. "Well this is something I never thought I'd see, a boy getting up before us, and Jason Knight at that." Jason rolled his eyes at Margo's comment.

He noticed the two girls were alone today and asked "Where's Alex, Zoe and Bri?" May rolled her eyes "Bri and Zoe are trying to coax Alex out of bed, who had the response of a dead rodent. And I don't see Danny or even James. Where are the rest of your roommates?"

"Sleeping like babies last I check, so I'm just going to-" "Hey who's that bloke behind you?" Margo asked.

Jason cursed silently as he said, "He's my friend- err Blaze M… Moore!" May raised an eyebrow "Blaze? I don't recognize that name." Jason started to panic "He's a… a Hufflepuff! Yeah, and he's awful shy so we'd better get along!" he said desperately, shuffling away slowly.

"Hey, Knight!" Jason heard a voice call. _ 'Why does it all have to be me?' _Jason whined to himself. Alex, Zoe and Bri were walking near the group and Jason knew he could lie no longer, not with Alex here.

"What do the Gryffindors have next?" Zoe asked. "Oh, charms I think. Well I better be-" "Charms? Aw, I wish we had Transfiguration again." Bri sighed. Zoe, May and Margo nodded in agreement, while Alex rolled her eyes.

"You guys, stop mooning over that teacher! She not even that great! If anything, she a tad creepy. I felt like she was staring at me." Alex shivered at the thought. Zoe looked at Alex in disbelief "This coming from the woman having the psychotic dreams about burning to death and the colour purple!"

Alex flushed red, "I told you that was all I could remember! And at least I'm not idolizing a redheaded stick who stares at people awkwardly. Professor Desdemona is a freaky weird lady!" Jason couldn't help but nod at what Alex said, it was the truth after all.

"Whose Des-" Blake began to say, before getting elbowed in the ribs by Jason. "Shut up," he hissed through his teeth.

"Who's the lad behind you?" Zoe asked, peering at Blake. '_Oh no, oh no, oh no,'_ Jason thought, panicking. "Blaze Moore, a Hufflepuff" May answered for him, confidently.

'_Thank gosh!' _Jason almost yelled aloud. Maybe Alex will by it! "Yes, and we need to find his class so until next time ladies!" Jason said, running off, pulling Blake with him.

As they were just leaving, the other Gryffindor boys happened to be arriving. "What's with them?" Danny asked as the two ran away. May looked at Danny, and said "No clue."

As soon as Jason and Blake rounded a corner, they stopped to catch their breaths. "Blaze Moore, the Hufflepuff? Seriously, that's the best you could do?" Blake asked.

Jason was doubled over, his hands on his knees but looked up a Blake. "Like you'd do any better." Blake waved his hand Jason dismissively "Yea, yea, but really? A Hufflepuff, do I seem like the Hufflepuff type?" "Trust me, there not all as they seem. Just ask Mikeala Edgerton."

The two boys begun walking off to the Charms class room, deciding there was nothing else to do.

Charms went by fast, Jason rather enjoying the funny little old man, and how he could tell when Anabel was passing notes or Jack and Danny were flicking rubber bands at Slytherin students and May without looking behind him.

Jason and Blake sat on opposite sides of the rooms, trying to avoid each other's houses, and it luckily worked. May, Margo, Alex and the others sat around Jason

As soon as class was dismissed, Jason and a horde of Gryffindor first years trudged through the hallways. "I wonder what Professor Potter will be like," Margo wondered aloud.

"A bloody hard-core person I bet you. He did defeat Moldy-Shorts after all." Jason frowned to himself, Potter didn't seem all that tough to him. He seemed rather normal actually.

"I bet he'd be dreamy," Anabel mused to herself "And a brilliant teacher at that." Alex snorted "You think all guys are dreamy Anabel."

Anabel rolled her eyes "I like to keep my options opened. Want to get an idea who's a future possibility and who's a friend. Plus, all the boys are drowning in drool in Transfiguration, can't I have Potter?" Alex shrugged and turned to Zoe, and then Anabel turned to Jason.

"By the way, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I just flirt with guys to sort them out, the friends, the jerks and the actual boyfriend material; you know" Anabel winked "for future reference." Jason chuckled a bit "So where do I fit?"

Anabel looked thoughtfully for a moment before saying "I think you're more of the friend type. So, why don't we start over? Hi, my names Anabel Laza," Anabel said, holding out her hand while trying to suppress her laughter.

Jason shook her hand with mocking properness "Jason Knight, good lady," Anabel could no longer smother her giggles, as their laughter filled the halls.

Eventually, Jason guided the group of Gryffindors to the Defence room. "How do you know where this was?" Margo asked curiously. Jason shrugged "A friend showed it to me," not a lie, but not necessarily the truth.

He was indeed shown by Elizabeth the Defence room, but to steal potions out of a Professor's quarters. Jason doubted that would go over well with May or Anabel.

Jack, Danny and Zoe might have even congratulated him. James would've had a fit.

Jason opened the doors to the familiar room, now lightened and filled with students. Not just any students, but Ravenclaws.

He immediately searched for Jillian, but was disheartened to find her seated next to a redhead with blue eyes framed with glasses, Kristen or something like that. Jason did sit in the table across from her, next to Logan.

"Jillian," Jason whispered in an undertone. Jillian didn't turn from her avid conversation with Kristen. "Jillian," Jason said a tad louder, with still no response.

"Jillian, for bloody sake, just turn around!" Jason nearly shouted, leaning closer to tap her on the shoulder, when suddenly the door of the Professor's personal quarters burst opened.

"I will not stand for this intolerance Mr Potter! You be sure that the Minster will hear about this!" A loud, stout man said while storming out of the office.

The man had thinning grey hair and small watery eyes with a fat moustache wriggling on his lip and wild eyebrows. He was dressed in expensive robes that were tight thanks to his enlarged belly, and was the same height as Jason!

Potter followed behind him calmly, and said in an even tone "I'd be fine with that. I haven't talked to Kingsley in ages."

The fat man turned to the colour of a stop sign as he spun around and said "Just another example of how the Ministry is in the doghouse! I will see to it that you rue what you said, Professor! Good day!" He yelled and stamped out of the classroom.

Professor Potter shook his head wearily before facing the stunned room of first years. "Sorry about him," he apologized "He's just a stubborn old man."

With much more vigour, Professor Potter clapped his hands together. "Well, now that that's over, let's get to then!" He said, walking to the front of the class.

"So… who's that girl?" Logan asked cheekily. Jason groaned and said "Don't even get me started." Logan smothered a chuckle "It's alright I won't tell the others." "Yea, Danny would never stop teasing me.'

"Shush!" James said "Professor Potter is talking."

"As you may know, my name is Harry Potter. Please, for the life of me, do not call me 'Professor Potter' not only does it make me sound extremely old, but it has an unfortunate rhyme to it you see?" The entire class chuckled at this.

Potter grinned "Yes, you can call me Professor Harry, or just Professor. Now as you also know, I have faced a few… enemies and dark creatures in my years at Hogwarts and had few competent teachers. And although I may only be here for a year, and Voldemort is gone," a few winces around the room at that name "there are still dangers out there we have yet to discover, and I will try to teach you the ways to try to protect yourself."

He gives the class a serious look before caring on in a much lighter tone. "So, all the requirements for the homework will be very simple…"

The class passed quickly as well, Professor Harry turning out to be one of Jason's favourite teachers, not because he was hard-core, or super brilliant, but because of his modesty and quirky attitude that reminded him heavily of his father.

Jason ran to the Great Hall as fast as his short legs could take him, and shoving his lunch down his throat. His friends looked at him oddly as he rushed to finish the meal.

"Whoa, slow down there! You're going to choke!" May said. Jason rolled his eyes and got up, preparing to leave. "Where are you going?" Bri asked.

"Err, studying!" he said while running off. "Studying?" Vince asked, "I never took him as the brainy type." "Me either." said Zoe, as they watched him go.

Logan allowed a small smile to himself as he saw a familiar Ravenclaw running out of the room, too.

The first thing Jason notice about library was its mammoth size. Book cases upon book cases a far as the eye could see. He could picture Jillian spending eternity in here, absorbing all the knowledge the books contain.

"Jason!" he heard Jillian call. "That's my name don't wear it out!" Jason said. Jillian tugged Jason's sleeve "This way," she pulled him deep into the library.

"Wait; shouldn't we wait for- _Blake?_" There, sitting at an old wood desk was Blake, almost buried in books.

"When did you get here?" Jason asked. Blake shrugged "I came here straight from lunch, and found Jillian's mess." "So that's where you were this morning!" Jason said to Jillian.

Blake rolled his eyes, then said "But seriously, you have to see this," Blake said, calling them over.

"I found a bit on the silencing spell that Jillian described. It's only been used once before, back in the seventeen hundreds. "Wait a second, what year?" "Err… 1702."

"I am so stupid!" Jillian exclaimed as she rummaged through the mass of books. "Somehow I seriously doubt that Jillian," Jason said as Jillian came up with a massive, old brown book titled "_Trials and Persecution of the 20__th__ century"_

"I had checked out this book yesterday for some light background for History of Magic Salem trials. The problem was this book was about who the early Ministry persecuted." Jillian said while flipping through the thick, yellowed pages.

Blake raised his eyebrows at Jason who shrugged at him in response. "Here it is!" Jillian said, drawing their attention back to the musty old book.

"Lilith Ichabod was persecuted 1710 for practicing dark arts, producing spells for inhumane reasons, seduction, cannibalism of men and children, and sacrificial ceremonies out lawed in 807 B.C. by the…"

Jillian's eyes widened as she gripped the book tighter "The Founders of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

Burned to death with green fire that is only put out by the person who cast it. Specific charges on dark magic were intense silencing spells used for…"

"Were what?" Blake asked earnestly. "I don't know, the page was ripped out" Jillian said, showing them the ragged edge where it was torn.

"But look at the picture to the side," Jillian said, pointing to the image that depicted an array of intricate purple lines, criss-crossing and overlapping to make some sort of net, very similar to the one last night.

"Why does this matter?" Blake asked. Jillian gave Blake a sharp look "It matters because what if Desdemona's upholding a tradition or something? That means we could all be dead by the end of the year!"

"Well, we've got to tell someone!" Jason said desperately as he begun to leave, but was quickly yanked down by Jillian. "Are you mad? We need more proof, it's not safe!" she hissed.

Blake stood up defiantly "We don't know if this even Desdemona yet! And I of all people should know that assuming is the worst you can do in these situations."

Jason sighed "It's true though, for all we know someone might be pointing in her direction so we don't pay attention to the big picture." Jillian frowned, but nodded anyway.

"So what's our next move?" Jason asked. "I need to test these samples from the Chimera, which is going to be really difficult." "I can help sneak whatever materials you need" Blake said "Slughorn is my House Head after all."

Jillian nodded "I also want read everything on Ichabod that's in this library. Even if Desdemona's innocent, whoever sent that monster to attack us is using those techniques. It's the only way to prepare ourselves." Blake nodded grudgingly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to stuff what's let of lunch into my mouth," Blake said, his stomach growling in agreement.

"I'm going to stay here and research." Jillian said, and Jason shrugged. "I'll stay, too. I've got nothing better to do." Jillian smiled at him, and they both said farewell to Blake who exited the library.

"Could you organization these books? I'm going to go look up a bit on Chimeras and potions." He nodded and started to sort out books to help Jillian, when his eyes fell on the page titled _Lilith Ichabod_, or more specifically, the words "_Cannibalism of children." _Jason allowed himself a shiver of fear.

What exactly had he gotten himself into?

**Oh, Jason, Jason, Jason you just can't seem to stay out of trouble can you? So what do you guys think? **

**Review it my peeps! (Al, don't ever say that again) **

**WILL YOU EVER GO AWAY? (Nope.) **

**Well then, we should come up with a name for you. (Wha- NO!) **

**Review a name you want my annoying inner voice to be called, because calling it "The Voice" would be either Maximum Ride or that singing show. Hey, what if Maximum Ride started a singing show? WHOA! And Iggy could run the cooking show! **

**(Why do I get the crazy ones? Please comment for MY sanity) It'd be like, THE FEATHERY FISH STICK SHOW! **

**(Please.)**

**-BRR and unnamed Voice thingy **


End file.
